Thoughts On Flight
by TisZiny
Summary: AU as of 6.07... "You're not going to propose are you Sweetie, because this isn't really the time," The Doctor backed her into the corner of the room, just enough that she would have to answer his question, "River. Are you pregnant?"
1. Nightmares of a Past Life

**Chapter 1 – Nightmares of a Past Life**

She wasn't sleeping. She couldn't sleep, not when her time with him was always so limited. But she was in bed, and it was dark, and she did have her eyes closed. A content sigh left her mouth and she smiled, moving slightly closer to the warm back of this beautiful man. The Doctor. Her Doctor.

He had his back to her, and she was pressed gently against it, her face occasionally nuzzling the back of his neck, but she wasn't spooning him, she wouldn't ever spoon. No, she was just lying against him, enjoying his warmth, the faint sound of his two hearts soothing her from the outside world. She smiled against his skin, this wasn't the first time they had made love, for either of them, but she'd never felt so at peace afterwards, as she does now. At this thought her long and naked legs stretched slightly from their place tangled with his and he stirred.

"Shhh Sweetie," She whispered so softly into his ear, "sleep," and with a silent chuckle to herself the words "God knows you need it" echoed through her head.

But he continued to stir, and River felt his muscles tensing, he was struggling against an invisible force, pulling away from nothing and toward nothing and suddenly River realised, he's having a nightmare. "it's okay, my love," she murmured, sitting up in his bed and running a hand along his shoulder.

"Stop this now, this is gonna kill you! I'd have a chance, you don't have any." He was calling out in his sleep, his voice, his accent, so different, it wasn't his. "River! Please! No!"

River's hearts ached at the sight of her Doctor, yet not _her_ Doctor crying out, his nightmare so real to both him and to her, and so she shook him, trying to wake him, not wanting to see this anymore, "Doctor," she pleaded, "Doctor wake up,"

"Time can be rewritten," He was pleading back at her, his dream of her, "River," he whispered, defeated, he sounded utterly defeated and then his eyes snapped open. "River?" he asked, "River!" he turned and the second his eyes found hers he lunged forward, clutching onto her, so tightly she could feel his hearts beating against her skin. He buried his face against her neck and as he did so, River's hearts threatened to crack.

"You're okay, my love," she murmured, trying to ignore the cold of his tears against her skin, "You're safe," He was holding her so tight she could barely breathe, but she didn't try to loosen his grip, instead she held him just as tightly in return, one of her arms around his shoulders, her hand in his messy brown hair, the other around his back, holding him to her as she tried in vain to comfort him.

"It was just a dream," she tried, "Just a dream,"

He held her tighter still, telling her in a surprisingly steady voice, "I couldn't save you, you were sacrificing yourself and I couldn't save you."

"Oh darling," she sighed sadly, but then she smiled, so sweetly and perfectly River, "You always save me," And she smoothed back his messy hair, wiped away his tears and looked lovingly into his eyes, "You always save me," she repeated, "my impossible man." and she pressed her lips gently to his in a long and silent kiss.

"Will you be okay now, my love?"

He swallowed thickly, "Yes," he told her, "But not... Not quite yet,"

She kissed him again, slightly deeper this time, "Now?"

"Oh," he groaned softly, "much better,"

She laughed, "Good," she smiled at him cheekily,

"But maybe," he said lowly and softly, "Maybe you'd better… make sure, that I'm… completely better,"

She pressed her lips close to his ear, and spoke in a deep, breathy whisper, "As you wish, Doctor."

Their lips met once more, and they shifted slightly so River sat in the Doctor's lap, his arms wrapping around her waist, his hands exploring her back, hers deep in his hair, pulling the brown locks slightly as he moaned. "River," he breathed, "I love you,"

She smiled coyly, "I love you too, Sweetie."

**TBC**


	2. A Deed Not Done

_Wow, thank you all for your lovely reviews, I'm so glad you like this story. I would like to mention, however, that i forgot to put a spoiler alert on this. This story contains spoilers for A Good Man Goes To War and uh, yeah. I hope you enjoy this chapter :)_

**Chapter 2 – A Deed Not Done**

They hit the cold and dirty floor hard and heard the heavy cell door they had just been violently pushed through, shut. River, having landed on just her hands and knees, winced in pain as she sat up and inspected the harsh grazes, without warning her right hand was yanked down as next to her, the Doctor pushed himself up to a sitting position.

"What is it about you," he said with a slight huff, "and getting arrested?" River opened her mouth to reply, but he cut in, "Oh don't tell me, 'spoilers'."

"Actually," River smiled, "I was going to say, don't forget handcuffs," She lifted their joined wrists to emphasise her point,

The Doctor chose to ignore her flirtatious smirk telling her instead, "I need my sonic, it's in the inside pocket of my jacket," he regretted this almost immediately as the smirk on River's face grew, but she didn't say anything, just reached into his pocket with her spare hand and pulled the sonic screwdriver from it, the Doctor snatched it from her hands and quickly aimed it at the handcuffs, a green light reflected off the alien metal and then the handcuffs fell to the floor with a clatter, "Oh good," he smiled, "I was hoping that would work."

River stood up and moved to the door, examining it carefully, "Do you have a plan?" she asked casually,

"Well," The Doctor started, "No."

"Of course you don't,"

The Doctor stood up and joined her at the door, running his screwdriver over it, "Deadlock seal," he muttered, "We'll be in here a while," He paused briefly before turning to River and smiling, "Which gives me the perfect opportunity to ask you,"

"You're not going to propose are you Sweetie, because this isn't really the time,"

"River," he backed her into the corner of the room, not enough to intimidate her, or make her feel trapped, but enough that she would have to answer his question, "Are you pregnant?"

River stared back at him, her usually so confident demeanour vanished and was replaced with fear, "Doctor," she breathed,

"It's alright," he murmured, brushing back her beautiful blonde hair and pressing a kiss to her forehead, "You make an excellent mother, I promise you,"

She raised a finger to his lips, "Spoilers," The Doctor let out a sigh, his eyes closing as he lent slightly forward against her finger,

"Spoilers," he agreed, "Oh River," he took her hand and kissed her fingers, then her lips, slowly and softly before pulling back and stepping away, walking from River and around their cell, "Right, escape, we need an escape route, a plan, I like plans, hmm…"

River smiled as the Doctor continued to babble to himself, pulling things from his pocket and examining them with his screwdriver, then moving around the walls touching them and sonic-ing them with a free determination. Subconsciously her hand moved over her stomach, she knew, as she watched this brilliant man, that their family would work out somehow and she felt strangely content.

**tbc**


	3. A Backwards Curse

_Thanks again for your lovely reviews! I hope you like this installment :)_

**Chapter 3 – A Backwards Curse**

"You're here," Her voice was light, taken aback, and the Doctor raised an eyebrow at her,

"You're surprised?" he asked her, "You can't really have thought I'd miss this,"

River smiled, "Oh Sweetie, come here so I can kiss you," The Doctor smiled and moved to her bedside, taking her lips with his in a sweet kiss, "Where did you land?"

"Outside," The word had barely left his lips when River pulled herself up into a sitting position and moved her legs to the side of the bed ready to stand up, "River? What are you doing, you should be, should be lying down, resting, you're about to have a baby and-"

River grabbed his hand tightly and the Doctor only just managed to hold in his yelp of pain as River winced, a contraction hitting her, "You think I don't know that?" she hissed at him,

"Ahhh-of course you do," he managed, amazed at the strength of her grip, "but River, do you really think this is the time to be getting up?"

The contraction passed and River's grip on the Doctor's hand loosened considerably but she didn't let go, "It is if this baby is to be born where I want her too," she told him, getting to her feet and walking to the door, "Come on,"

The Doctor scrambled after her and they walked out of her room, past her sleeping father and out the front door, "River, where are we-" The realisation hit him as soon as he saw it, "The TARDIS?" he frowned, "River," she had quickened her pace, and the Doctor snapped his fingers behind her and the TARDIS door opening for her,

She walked through the door and sighed in relief, closing her eyes she placed her hand on the TARDIS wall, "please?" she whispered to the machine and when she opened her eyes again a door had appeared on the other side of the control room. River started toward it as the Doctor closed the main doors on the other side of the room,

"River," he called, and he jogged to the door she had just gone through to find himself in the medical bay, "River you could have just asked me and I would have re landed her in your bedroom."

She laughed, sighing in relief as she sat on the very comfortable bed "Oh Sweetie, don't flatter yourself,"

The Doctor huffed but walked into the room and started to fiddle with some equipment, "Okay," he told her, "The pain shouldn't be a problem now, I've adjusted the atmosphere slightly and actually," He rummaged briefly in a cupboard and pulled out a small clear bottle of aqua liquid, "Drink this," he told her handing the bottle to her, "Every last bit, it's perfectly healthy, from New Earth, it calms the baby and results in an easy birth,"

River drank the liquid without question and watched as the Doctor darted around the room, "Aha!" he held up a scrap of green cloth triumphantly, then put it on his head, tying it to an appropriate fit,

"Doctor don't tell me that's a-"

"It's a scrub-cap," he smiled, "I where a scrub-cap now, scrub-caps are cool." River fell back into to bed she was on with a groan, not bothering to argue. He smiled at her and then a thought struck him, "River… Am I, well, do you want me to deliver our baby?"

River grinned at his slightly squeamish attitude, "Sweetie, you are the Doctor,"

"Yes but _this_," He gestured at the stirrups, "It's all a bit strange, isn't it?"

She laughed, "Not in the slightest,"

The Doctor swallowed back a lump in his throat, "Are you sure?" he asked, "Because I can get your mother and father for you, they're just…" He trailed off at the rather frightening glare River shot at him, "On second thoughts, this is perfect, there's no need for me to get the Ponds." He darted from the room quickly, and River felt the TARDIS hum slightly as the Doctor sent them into the vortex, when he returned to the medical bay, River was smiling at him,

"Now darling, do you have something in here to make this go quicker?"

He shook his head and moved to sit next to her, smoothing back her curls and pressing a kiss to her forehead, "I'm afraid we're going to have to wait it out."

"For how long?" She asked,

He scratched his cheek sheepishly, "Seventeen and a half hours."

"Seventeen and a half hours," River repeated in a dangerous scowl, "Oh I hate you,"

The Doctor grinned at her, "No you don't, just wait River, just wait until you hold her."

"Just wait _seventeen and a half hours_," she spat, "Ergh, this is entirely your fault. I'm never letting you touch me ever again."

"Oh River," the Doctor smirked, "How wrong you are," He laughed as she glared at him, then he added, "Besides, I haven't even _done_ anything yet. Not in my timeline." He was just teasing her, but River suddenly burst into tears, leaning against his shoulder, unable to speak through her tears,

"River?" The Doctor asked, his voice full of concern as he held her close, running one of his hands up and down her spine soothingly,

"You're never going to see her again, after today," she cried, "Our _baby_ and you're never going to see her again,"

He could do nothing but hold her. Truth be told he knew he would see their daughter again, older then he'd ever met her, as he had vowed to himself a long time ago that he would come back for her. He knew he would see "his" River again, before her death in The Library; he would take his daughter with him when he left. The last drop of River left.

But River couldn't know this. Spoilers and all that; how he hated spoilers.

But instead of dwelling on what he could not change the Doctor held his wife as close to him as he possibly could, letting her cry and cry, only stopping when exhaustion took over and she lay down in the bed falling into an uncomfortable sleep. Smoothing back her mess of blonde locks and settling down beside her the Doctor watched River fondly. He was content in just _being_. To listen her rhythmic double heartbeat and her soft breath, to be simply be in his love's company.

When River woke, almost exactly five and a half hours had passed. She smiled at the Doctor, who had watched over her the entire time, his hands tracing words of love over her stomach in every language he knew, "Hello, my love," River greeted him, and with those three words the Doctor knew they would not be returning to the subject of timelines.

Pushing this thought away the Doctor lent forward and kissed her forehead, "Hello," he flashed her a sweet smile, "Did you sleep well?"

River laughed, "As well as can be expected. Even without the pain these contractions are rather awkward,"

"I can't imagine it being very comfortable, no," The Doctor agreed, his hand now tracing out the word 'family' over her stomach in Gallifreyan "Do I get to see much of you?" he asked softly, "During the pregnancy?"

"Spoilers," River whispered, placing her hand over his and squeezing it gently. The Doctor pouted at her response, but didn't press the matter, choosing instead to lean in and press his lips to hers.

**tbc**


	4. A First Time for Some

_I'm so sorry for the long wait, but i was lacking confidence in the entire story, and rewrote quite a bit of it, but finally I have chapter four for you, (and just to let you know, i have up to chapter 17 written and waiting). I am stuck on where to go next, so if you have any ideas, ANY IDEAS AT ALL, please let me know, and I'll see what I can come up with :)_

**Chapter 4 – A First Time for Some**

Cries filled the air and the Doctor was beaming in absolute excitement. She was so impossibly small in his arms, and to think she grew up to be the exuberant young teenager he'd first met was mind boggling.

"Oh my love," he spoke to his five minute old baby, "Don't worry, I have Mummy for you right here, and she's so terribly excited to meet you." He moved to River's bedside and sat carefully down onto the edge of the mattress,

"Doctor," River whispered, her voice full of pure adoration, "She's so beautiful," She took her daughter into her arms weeping softly in awe, "Thank you, oh my love,"

The Doctor beamed at her, "No River, thank _you_," and he kissed her tenderly, "I love you so much," he murmured, "More than I ever thought possible," They kissed again softly, "Now," he grinned, practically rubbing his hands together in his excitement, "What shall we call her?"

River frowned, "Don't you know?"

"Oh _I_ know," he smiled, "But you don't. You need to name our daughter, River Song."

River pondered this and looked down at the small life she had created, "Zeta," she whispered, "Zeta Amelia Song."

"Do you want me to get your parents now?" The Doctor asked, smiling at his beautiful wife and child,

River nodded, beaming through her tears, "Yes," she whispered, almost as if she was scared to speak at normal volume, "But make sure you use the-"

"Stabilisers?" the Doctor grinned, "Don't worry; you won't even notice we've landed." And with a quick kiss to both his wife and daughter the Doctor bounded from the room and moved to the console. "Now dear," he told the TARDIS, stroking her central column lovingly, "It really is very important we land in the right place, and we do it smoothly too." He smiled, "But you know that, don't you Sexy? I know how much you love our girls." The TARDIS hummed softly, and the Doctor pulled the lever closest to him, pressing the blue button he usually ignored and typing co-ordinates into the typewriter, setting them through the vortex and into Amy Pond's back yard.

"Have we landed?" The Doctor turned to see River standing in the doorway, the wrapped bundle of Zeta in her arms safely.

"River! You should be resting," The Doctor rushed to her and started to lead her back to the medical bay, or tried rather, as the door disappeared in front of them,

"I'm perfectly fine like this," River retorted, "You know perfectly well I'm not like human mothers,"

"But you _are_ human," The Doctor stressed,

"Human-_plus_," River corrected him, "I'm fine. Let's go," She started to the doors, and with a sigh, the Doctor followed her,

Pulling the doors inward they found themselves in the familiar back garden of River's parent's house, "Do you think they'll be mad they missed the birth?" River asked, suddenly nervous,

"Yes," the Doctor answered, but at River's glare he faltered, "I mean, uh, no, they'll understand,"

River rolled her eyes at him, "Hopeless," she muttered under her breath,

"But you still love me don't you," The Doctor pouted, wrapping his arms around her teasingly,

"Yes, I still love you,"

"Excellent," he beamed, "Because I love you too," he punctuated this by kissing the top of River's head, "Even if you are too stubborn for your own good."

"Careful," River warned with a smile, and she knocked on the back door of the house, there was a pause, then loud and rushed footsteps and the door flung open to reveal Amy, staring at them in a mixture of anxiety and excited anticipation.

Without greeting, or even acknowledging the Doctor or River, Amy started to cry, "Is that her?" she asked, "Is that Melody, the_ real_ Melody?" It was only then that the Doctor realised how _young_ Amy looked.

"Uh," He shifted his weight from one foot to the other sheepishly, "No, Amy, uhh, that's not Melody,"

Amy frowned, "Who is she then?" she asked, "_Who's_ is she?"

"Ours," River murmured, taken aback by her mother's attitude, "Mum, this is our daughter."

The group stood in silence at the Pond's back doorway, no-one knowing what to do or say. It was Rory, who was inside, who broke the silence.

"Amy!" he called through the house, unaware of the situation outside, "Amy is that the TARDIS in the backyard?"

Amy continued to stare at River and the Doctor for a moment before she said rather quietly, "You uh, better come in. Rory- I mean, your father, will," she paused, "He'll want to see you." And she turned, walking silently into the house,

"When are we," hissed River,

The Doctor swallowed, "Well, I think we might be, between Demon's Run and when you were reunited with them,"

"Oh I hate you," River told him, like she had so many times before, but for once, the Doctor didn't say anything in return.

**tbc**


	5. The Final Note in the Song

_This chapter goes out to Hannah, because she is in a bad mood and I want her to be in a good mood, although to be honest, I'm not sure if this chapter is a cheery read..._

**Chapter 5 – The Final Note in the Song**

He landed the TARDIS silently, trying not to think; but that was easier said than done, especially with his mind. It had been some time since he had been here, at this house, in this street, in this time period. To be honest he had held this day off for too long.

He pulled the mirror up to line up with his face, adjusting his black bowtie and smoothing down the lapels of his suit jacket. Flashing his reflection a smile he tried to focus on his excitement, on his joy. Today he would see his daughter again. He would finally be joined on the TARDIS with someone who could actually give him the forever he was always promised.

Today he would see River Song, _his_ River Song, River Song his _wife_.

But of course, ever the realist, the reality of the situation loomed within the forefront of his mind, the unwanted and miserable truth taunting him. Today would be the last time he ever saw River Song. Any River Song.

He was taking her to Darillium.

With a sigh he ran a hand through his freshly cut brown hair and moved to the TARDIS doors, pulling them open and stepping outside. He moved directly to the front door of the Song household and knocked.

Inside the house, River groaned, she was in the middle of a rather important, but rather dull book she had to read as part of her research of The Library; she was supposed to be organising an expedition to the planet, it had fascinated her for some time now. Whoever was at the door, however, was persistent, knocking louder and longer this time.

"Zeta!" River called out, "Could you get the door Sweetie?"

From her room Zeta sighed, but she walked across the landing, making sure her mother saw her passing, before running down the stairs without complaint. She reached the door, and opening it, she almost screamed.

"Daddy!" She grinned, jumping on him in a hug,

The Doctor laughed at her excitement, she was much older than he'd ever seen her, but she was still his little girl, he knew, "Hello Song," he grinned, picking her up and squeezing her tight as her legs wrapped around his middle. He kissed her forehead, and breathed in the smell of another Time Lord. Or Lady, as the case may be. He set her down gently and straightened his bowtie, "How do I look?" He asked her, his eyes sparkling,

"Ridiculous," Zeta beamed at him,

The Doctor shook his head, "Cheeky," he scolded her teasingly, "But first thing's first," he grinned, "Where is your lovely mother?"

His question was answered by River's voice floating through the house, "Zeta! Darling, who is it?" She appeared at the top of the stairs and froze.

"Hello Melody," The Doctor grinned and watched River descend the stairs slowly, before her self-control broke and she ran, flinging herself at him, tears in her eyes. Their bodies met and they held each other as close as was physically possible, River sobbing against the Doctor's neck as he fought back tears, knowing if he started to cry he wouldn't stop.

Zeta watched her parent's reunion with a curious smile, but seeing the TARDIS across the street, she decided to let her parents have their privacy, and she slipped outside, running to the blue box, clicking her fingers with a grin.

The young Time Lady stepped into the TARDIS with a wide smile and moved to the console to stroke the central column, "Hello Aunty," she whispered, "How are you?"

Without warning the controls started to move, the TARDIS sent them, without any help from Zeta, through the time vortex, whirring, as she had intentionally left her hand brake on. Inside the house River froze, before running out the front door, the Doctor close behind her, just in time to see the TARDIS disappear.

"She'll be back," The Doctor murmured, "Sexy wouldn't have taken her far."

The TARDIS landed only a year into Zeta's future, on a planet some distance from her own, "Aunty?" Zeta asked the sentient machine, "Where have you taken me?" The only reply she got, was the doors swinging open and taking the hint Zeta walked, albeit rather hesitantly, to them and poked her head outside.

She was in a large open room, with windows high on the walls, leaving half the room in shadow and her half in light. To her left was an information desk, and in front of it a large white Node, Zeta walked curiously over to it, her hands in her jacket pockets. As she got closer, the head of the Node turned and a woman's face was revealed. The woman had big doe eyes, and a gorgeous smile and she spoke in a pretty voice, "I am Courtesy Node 7.1.0/Aqua. Please enjoy the library and respect the personal access codes of all your fellow readers, regardless of species or hygiene taboo."

"The Library," Zeta whispered under her breath. She had always been fascinated with the mystery of it; she got that from her mother, who would tell her stories of the Library as a child. When she'd discovered the Felman Lux Corporation were planning to go to the Library on an archaeological expedition, and they wanted the very best to organise it, i.e. Professor River Song, she'd begged her mother to allow her to come on the trip too, but her mother had simply said the FLC would never allow it.

There had been one day, the last time she'd seen her father, the day he met her for the first time, when she'd spoken to him about it. He had taken her in the TARDIS with her mother, for what she called "One last trip" and he called "Our first family adventure". He asked her where she most wanted to go, and her answer had been immediate, "The Library!" She had exclaimed, "Oh Mum and I love the Library," but at the look on his face, a look she'd never seen him hold before, she had quickly added, "Or the Gamma Forest, or Daddy, can you take us to meet J.K. Rowling?"

She pushed the memory from her mind, and turned on her heel, taking in the vast world. She registered the sound of distant voices, shrugging she followed them, walking through a door, along a corridor and down some steps before she stopped again. She was at a balcony that looked over the world outside, buildings upon buildings, all breathtakingly beautiful and all full of books, every book ever written.

Looking down, Zeta jumped.

On the banister sat an old and worn book. It was falling apart, the spine partially ripped and the cover faded, the blue leather peeling away at the edges. But the thing that shocked Zeta about this book was how familiar it was. She had seen it before, so many times before. It was her mother's diary, her diary of the Doctor. She bit her lip, her fingertips running gently over the TARDIS pressed cover. Curiosity, of course, won out and Zeta picked the book up and flicked quickly to the last entry.

It wasn't even a page long, and by the looks of it, each short paragraph was a separate entry.

_I've called him on the psychic paper. I hope he brings Zeta with him; it's been far too long since I've seen her, and she wanted to come with me so badly._

_He doesn't know me. He's so young and stubborn and he doesn't love me, trust me, or know me at all and I'm never going to see him again._

_I'm sorry my love. I don't have time to explain but this this is better than never meeting you. _

Zeta frowned at her mother's words, her mind ticking, calculating. Her mother had explained to her a long time ago that their timeline ran opposite the Doctor's, that their future was his past, so it made sense that one day River would meet him for the last time as he met her for the first time. But Zeta had always assumed that when her parents' paths moved on separately, she would be with her mother. This diary however, and Zeta's chest ached at the thought, this showed that today, or what was effectively today in her timeline, was the last day she would see her mother.

But her mother had to be here somewhere, here in the Library and at this thought, Zeta ran back the way she'd come, her mother's diary in hand, to the Node. It was facing away from her, and she jogged to it, slowing as she got closer.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where Professor River Song is?" she asked, "Is she here?"

The Node's white head turned, but this time the face mounted on the other side had changed. Zeta almost screamed as her mother's eyes stared back at her, "Professor River Song has left the Library;" her mother's voice told her calmly, "Professor River Song has been saved."

**tbc**


	6. One Step Closer to the Past

_I'm going to Sydney tomorrow, so I won't be able to update again until perhaps Thursday. I'll see what I can do, maybe I'll post the next chapter in the morning before I leave, I don't know._

**Chapter 6 – One Step Closer to the Past**

Zeta ran. She pushed the doors of the TARDIS open and slammed them angrily shut once she was inside, "So what," she yelled to the console, "Mum dies does she? You think I wanted to know that?" She wiped her tears furiously from her face and glared at her Aunty as again, the machine flew without a pilot through the vortex.

The moment the TARDIS landed the doors were open and River burst in, "Where the hell have you been?" she yelled angrily at her daughter, Zeta couldn't hold back her tears; she ran forward and buried herself in her mother's arms, sobbing loudly, not saying a word. The Doctor entered the TARDIS hesitantly and looked to his wife and daughter, he moved to them.

"Zeta," he whispered softly, "Where did she take you?"

Zeta answered by projecting her memories at him, being careful to block them from her mother. As the Node with River's face spoke Zeta saw tears forming in her father's eyes too, "Oh Zeta," he whispered sadly,

"What," River demanded, "What is it, why is she crying? Doctor, tell me, I have a right to know."

Zeta sniffed, pulling away from her mother's embrace and wiping away her tears once more, "Spoilers," she murmured, unable to look her mother in the eye,

Silence hung in the TARDIS, broken by the Doctor, "Come on," he told them, false cheerfulness in his voice, "I've got something special planned for my two favourite girls,"

Zeta sprung forward, she had definitely inherited her father's ability to brush of her true emotions and hide them away, putting a cheerful mask in place, "Where are we going, Daddy?" she asked him with a smile,

"Darillium!" The Doctor exclaimed, reaching out and flying the TARDIS with his wife and daughter, "To the Singing Towers,"

Hours later the family sat outside in the chilly air of Darillium. They were on a hillside, with a fantastic view of the entire city below, the Singing Towers beautifully lit as the wind rushed pasted them at just the right speed and angles, making them sing into the night. The Doctor was leaning against the side of the TARDIS, River curled into his side, his arm wrapped around her, her head on his shoulder. They were on a picnic blanket and next to him lay Zeta, her head in his lap as she slept, his hand smoothing her hair down in the wind.

"You're crying," River whispered, "Doctor?"

But he didn't tell her why, he just kissed her softly and indicated their daughter, "We should get her to bed," he murmured, making it clear he wouldn't explain his tears,

River just nodded, and gently woke her daughter, helping her up and leading her back into the TARDIS and too her room. The Doctor stared out at the towers alone, before he finally followed them into the ship and flew them into the vortex, "Are you coming to bed my love?" River asked him, moving back down the steps to slip behind him, her hands running over his shoulders soothingly,

He turned and took her hands in his own, bringing them to his lips to his her fingers lightly, "Lead the way, Professor Song," He smiled, his voice low and seductive, but his eyes clouded over with sadness,

River frowned at him slightly, staring carefully into his eyes, before dismissing it and leading him to their bedroom, her hand tight in his, occasionally stopping on the way to kiss him passionately against a door or wall. When they reached their room she was pulling his white dress shirt from his trousers and pushing his black jacket to the floor, he was just focused on holding her close, his hands running down her back pulling the zip of her dress as he went. They fell into bed and the Doctor made love to her, making each thrust, each caress long and deep, pouring his love into every movement, trying to make this, the last time they would make love, the best.

Neither of them slept that night, they just held each other, murmuring softly, about Zeta, about their pasts, about nothing and everything. Eventually the time came when they had to get up and dressed, and the Doctor took River back to her home, letting Zeta pack a bag before they left with one last kiss.

"I love you, Melody Pond," the Doctor whispered,

River laughed, "I love you too," she said, murmuring his name affectionately before kissing him softly,

"Here," he pulled his screwdriver from his pocket, "you might need this,"

"Sweetie," River whispered, "my very own?"

The Doctor grinned at her sadly, "Your very own, who knows, it may be handy."

"Why do I get the feeling you know," River grinned,

"Hush now," The Doctor murmured, a finger pressing to her lips, "Spoilers," he gave her one last look, tracing her lips with his finger and caressing her cheek, before turning away and slipping into the TARDIS, sending himself and Zeta into the vortex before he did something stupid, like save her life.

**tbc**


	7. The Future is Now

_hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated, i can't remember if I mentioned, but I was in Sydney and didn't have my computer/internet. But here is the next chapter for you, enjoy!_

**Chapter 7 – The Future is Now**

Zeta looked around her room; after leaving her Mum and flying into the vortex, her father sent her to unpack her things. All her clothes were in her wardrobe, her shoes lined up neatly on her shoe rack, her few nick-nacks, photos and personal little things like that displayed carefully around the room and her books on a single shelf by her desk. All but her mother's diary, that was. Zeta had that hidden under her pillow, and having finished her unpacking; she climbed up the ladder of her bunk bed and pulled the blue book out from its hiding place and flicked it open to one of the latest entries.

"Zeta?" The Doctor poked his head into the room, and Zeta quickly shoved her mother's battered diary out of sight, "I have to make a quick visit to the Ponds, will you be okay to stay in here, I'll only be a short while."

"Can I come?"

The Doctor considered this for a short moment then nodded, "But I have something very important to talk to them about, and you'll have to preoccupy yourself," Zeta got the impression he was trying to turn her off the idea, but she hadn't seen her grandparents in a while so she just nodded at him, "Are you sure?" he asked, "It'll be very boring."

"I'm sure," she smiled, jumping down from the top bunk, "Come on, I'll race you!" and she took off the down the corridor.

They landed in Amy and Rory's backyard, 2027, the TARDIS whooshing familiarly and Zeta ran to pull the doors open. As she did so, Amy ran forward from the backdoor grinning wildly, "Zeta!" she grinned rushing to her granddaughter and pulling her into a tight hug,

"Hello Aunt Amy," Zeta beamed,

"_Aunt _Amy?" the Doctor stepped out from behind Zeta and closed the TARDIS doors,

Amy laughed, "Oh long story, come here," and she hugged him too, "So, you two are staying for lunch then, yeah?"

"I was only-" but before the Doctor could decline, Zeta cut him off,

"Can we, Daddy?" she asked him pleadingly, "Please, can we?"

The Doctor sighed and nodded, making Amy laugh, "You're just like you Mum, you are Zeta," she grinned, "You've got 'im wrapped around your finger."

The Doctor spluttered in denial, "She has not, neither of them do," he straightened his jacket, "I'm not wrapped around anyone's finger," But no one was listening to him, Zeta was running to the house yelling to Rory while Amy grabbed the Doctor's arm and pulled him towards the house,

"You're lucky," she said, "It's Friday, Mel's off at school and she won't be home til Sunday probably, she's at Sophie's for the weekend."

The Doctor nodded, "This is 2027 so she's… seventeen?"

"Sixteen." Amy stopped suddenly at the back door, the Doctor could hear Zeta and Rory laughing inside, "Actually, Doctor, I should probably warn you. Rory's still mad about last week,"

"Last week?"

Amy cleared her throat slightly awkwardly, "I found you with Melody." When she saw he wasn't understanding she raised her eyebrows at him pointedly, "_with_ Melody, Doctor." He frowned at her and she rolled her eyes, "In bed. Naked. In bed. With my daughter. My _sixteen_ year old daughter."

The Doctor turned a fantastic shade of red, "Oh. Yes. Right. That." He swallowed sheepishly and hesitantly looked into the house, "He doesn't have his sword does he?"

Amy rolled her eyes and pushed the Doctor through the door, "So, what's happened, you don't normally stop without cause, not unless you miss Mel,"

"I always miss her." The Doctor murmured quietly, "But the thing is Amelia, I need to tell you something."

Amy stopped and turned to him suddenly suspicious, "Why'd you call me Amelia. You only call me that when you're worrying about something. What's happened? Is it Melody?" she paused, thinking of Zeta, "She's not pregnant _now _is she?"

The Doctor covered her mouth, "Zeta can't, I can't tell Zeta, not yet. She's too…"

"Doctor," Amy warned, but he ignored her, moving into the kitchen where Zeta was helping Rory cut vegetables for lunch,

"I need to speak to the Ponds, Zeta," he said calmly, "Could you…" He broke off, realising he had no idea how to distract her,

"Find the cat," Amy cut in quickly, "I think he might be in my room, he needs a brush." Zeta frowned at them, but nodded slowly and left the room without complaint, "Doctor," Amy said once she heard Zeta move up the stairs, "What's happened?"

"Perhaps we ought to sit down,"

"Doctor," Amy warned once more,

"Come along Pond," The Doctor said, ignoring her once more and leading the way from the kitchen to the living room, Rory followed him, albeit in confusion, and Amy stormed after them both, taking a seat next to her husband on the sofa, the Doctor sitting in the armchair opposite.

"Doctor," Rory asked, "What's all this about exactly?"

The Doctor swallowed, "River."

"What about her?" Rory asked, "Zeta said she wasn't with you,"

"No," The Doctor agreed. This was a lot harder than he'd thought it would be. "I've never told you about the day I met her, have I?" he didn't wait for a response, "It was in the fifty-first century, on a planet called The Library."

Zeta swallowed, she was sitting at the top of the stairs, listening closely, her mind brushing out gently to her grandparents, to hear what they heard. She knew she shouldn't be listening in to this conversation, but it was about her mother, and after finding her diary, and knowing what she did, Zeta couldn't help but stay.

"I was there with a friend of mine, Donna, her name was. River had sent me a message on my psychic paper, unsigned, and I turned up. I met her; she was, from the very start, quite extraordinary. She called me pretty boy, and commented on how young I was. She told me my name to gain my trust, my real name; only she and I know it." He stopped suddenly, swallowing a lump that had begun to form in his throat, "The Library was infested, with a swarm of Vashta Nerada, piranhas of the air, they swarm and live in the dark, in shadows, they can strip flesh in seconds and the Library was full of them. The Library computer system was alive, and when the swarm hatched, it saved everyone, uploaded them to the hard drive, and years later they were still there. The Vashta Nerada killed four of River's colleagues, and I convinced them to let us live, and we would let them live in peace; the only problem was downloading the saved people. I was going to hook myself up to the computer matrix, let it use my extra memory space, but River… River punched me. She handcuffed me, so I couldn't stop her, and she took my place."

"Doctor," Amy whispered, "Why are you telling us this?"

"Because you deserve to know. Your daughter was the bravest woman I knew. Melody Pond, superhero. River Song, my wife. And she died to save me. To save our timelines. Had I been in her place I never would have met you, Amelia, she never would have been born."

Amy had tears streaming down her face, "You're a bastard," she whispered, "You're cold. This is cold. You came here to tell me how my baby dies? That somewhere my daughter is dead," She glared at him and Rory placed a hand on her shoulder, whether to comfort her or restrain her, the Doctor wasn't sure, but when he spoke, it was with understanding. Rory could see why the Doctor had come here and told them. Why he chose now rather than later. And he appreciated it, the honesty of it, and the chance to cherish the time he still had with his daughter. But he also knew his wife was right. This was harsh and perhaps a bit tactless.

"Get out." Rory murmured, "Doctor, please." He paused, "please, just leave."

The Doctor nodded, "I won't bother you anymore." And he stood up, "Zeta!" he called, "To the TARDIS, your mother's on her way home from school, we can't stay,"

Zeta wiped her own tears from her face hurriedly, running down the stairs and meeting her father in the hall. "Bye Uncle Rory." She said, poking her head into the living room, "Aunt Amy."

"Ponds," the Doctor nodded at them, and he led Zeta back outside,

He was just unlocking the door when he heard a yell; "Doctor!" and Amy ran from the house,

"Zeta, go inside," he said, "I'll only be a moment."

Zeta nodded and slipped into the TARDIS, quickly running to the scanner and watching the scene outside. Amy was crying, and the Doctor was holding her close, whispering softly against her ear. He pressed a kiss to her temple and Amy pulled back, "Does Zeta know?" she whispered,

"I can't talk to her,"

"You can't keep this from her. It's her mother; she's going to want to see her. She has to know."

The Doctor felt tears brimming his own eyes, "She'll expect me to save her." He whispered, "I'm her father, I'm supposed to be able to fix everything, to mend anything, but I can't do this. I can't save River, I tried Amy, there's no way to, no way to… she's gone. How am I supposed to tell her that she'll never see her mother again?"

"I don't know," Amy whispered, "but you need to tell her," and she turned, walking quickly back into the house.

The Doctor sighed, leaning his against the TARDIS, giving Zeta time to shut the scanner off and move to her room. As she climbed to her bed she felt the TARDIS fly into the vortex gently, and she pulled her mother's diary out from under the blankets, where she'd hidden it from her father earlier, and threw it across the room. Her father was right. There was a part of her that didn't believe her mother could die, a part of her that expected the Doctor to swoop in and save her at the last minute, leaving so quickly her mother left her diary behind.

But now she had nothing. She would never see her mother again.

"Zeta," she jumped, her father was standing in the door way solemnly, "Zeta, I'm so, so sorry."

She swallowed thickly, "Dad?" she asked,

He smiled at her sadly and climbed up the ladder onto her bed, "You're upset," he whispered, "You left your barriers, low, you're projecting. Being very loud." He tapped his temple slightly and Zeta looked down, ashamed, "Hey," murmured her father, his hand gently pulling her chin up, "Don't be like that, it's not your fault."

"I'm sorry," she whispered,

"Oh Zeta," he opened his arms and Zeta crawled into them pressing her head against his chest to hear his hearts beating, "I'm sorry too."

**tbc :)**


	8. Improbable Impossibilities

**Chapter 8 – ****Improbable Impossibilities******

"Zeta! Zeta what are you doing?" The Doctor slapped his hand on the blue wooden door, "Zeta, open this door right now. Zeta!"

He had taken her to visit Martha and Mickey during the London Olympics in 2012, hoping to see Martha's reaction to his previous form running with the Olympic torch, but Zeta had snuck back into the TARDIS and he couldn't open the door, "Come on old girl," he murmured to his faithful ship, "Open up," But it was pointless, as he spoke he felt and saw his Sexy dematerialising in front of him. "Zeta!" He yelled one last time before the TARDIS was gone,

"Doctor?" Martha asked hesitantly from the doorway, "She'll be back, won't she?"

The Doctor sighed and snapped his response out angrily, "Of course she'll be back, Martha, I'm all she has left." He took in a deep breath and calmed down, "She's all I have left," he murmured before clearing his throat, and running a hand through his hair, "I'm sorry I snapped. Shall we get back to," He pointed to the other room where Mickey was pretending to watch T.V.

In the TARDIS Zeta flew around the controls, she was as mad as her father, but more like his previous form as she danced around the console, they landed quietly and smoothly and when Zeta opened the door she found she was surrounded by the CAL computer system.

Ever since they had left Amy and Rory's house, Zeta had been investigating what happened, using the little information she'd over heard her father telling her grandparents, and what he'd told her about CAL, as well as the TARDIS's library and records. What helped the most though, was the fact the ship was on her side and let her find and peek in her father's diary while he was busy tinkering away under the console room floor.

So she was here, at the Library in the very room where her mother sacrificed herself to save not just the Doctor but, her mother, herself and of course Zeta's existence. Quickly Zeta moved forward to the place she knew her mother had wired herself into the system, the place her father had saved her with the sonic screwdriver, which was still in the wall, the green lights of River's neural relay shining reassuringly at Zeta.

Zeta pulled a second sonic screwdriver from her pocket. She'd nicked it out of her father's jacket at Martha's house, before running away in the TARDIS, and quickly, now, she scanned it over the wires and cords, the matrix of the computer system, she knew she could do this, if she couldn't the TARDIS never would have let her find what she needed, books in the library, her father's diary, in fact, the TARDIS never would have taken her to find her mother's diary in the first place.

She knew what to do. Zeta scanned herself and ran to the node in the room, it had the face of a little girl Zeta knew to be Charlotte Lux. "I need to enter data into the system," she told the node, before interpreting the data the sonic had scanned and sending directly into the computer system. The information she gave the computer told CAL her mother's DNA configuration, and her own, and asked the computer system to analyse and compare them, so the machine could realise their close biological relationship. Zeta then pulled a swab stick from her pocket, and unscrewing it from its casing she wiped it against the inside of her cheek before she placed her DNA sample into a part of the computer that worked similarly to a Mass Spectrometer.

CAL was able to use the DNA and the data, comparing them and making the connections between them, she knew what Zeta was hoping to do.

"I need to make a download," Zeta stated after CAL had time to process the information, "You have my mother, Professor River Song saved to your data core, I need to download her into physical form, using the biological make up of her and myself, my own DNA and the data relay that was used to upload and save her into your system, I need to download that file and her memory into her physical form. Can you do that?"

CAL smiled down at Zeta from her place on the node, "Yes."

**tbc**


	9. Data Stream

_I know, I know, I'm **so** sorry for the long wait. Wont happen again (well, it might, but I'll try to avoid it)._

**Chapter 9 – Data Stream**

River Song was lying on her bed, in white satin pyjamas, under a thick and perfectly warm duvet. She was… strange. She felt strange. Heavy and light at the same time, like she was sinking, drowning, but because she was in water she was also floating. Perhaps Charlotte would be able to explain this to her, after all this was Charlotte's world. Just as she made the decision that yes, she would talk to Charlotte, she found herself in the living room, dressed in her usual flowing white dress and cardigan, sitting on a beautiful armchair across from the little smiling girl.

"I feel strange," she said, frowning slightly,

"Of course you do." Charlotte smiled,

"I feel like I'm… I feel like there are parts of me missing."

"Of course there is."

River sighed, "My head's not here, my thoughts, my memories; they're gone."

"Of course they are."

River felt anger rise in her at the infuriating responses from the girl, "What's happening to me?" she yelled, standing up and starting to pace, her fingers combing through her loose hair, "Tell me! What is it?"

Charlotte just smiled, "You need to see it." She told the woman, "You need to look."

"Look at what?"

"At you, of course" Charlotte pointed, "you need to look at you."

River looked down and jumped, a loud gasp leaving her lips. She was disappearing, fading away, her arms and legs becoming more and more transparent as she watched, "What's happening to me?" she whispered, and then she snapped her eyes to Charlotte's, "Am I being deleted?"

"Of course not," Smiled Charlotte, "You're being downloaded." Suddenly lightning surrounded them, from every direction, inside the room, and they enveloped River in a flash as Charlotte watched, not flinching, not jumping, just smiling and raising her hand to wave goodbye.

And then the lightning stopped and River was gone. Charlotte sat alone in the living room still looking at the place River had occupied, "Download successful."

Zeta grinned at the face of CAL on the statue, "River Song?" she asked,

"Download successful." The statue repeated,

"Yes," Zeta nodded, "But what's her status?"

"Download successful."

Zeta felt like kicking the statue, she turned, ready to kick the wall instead but almost screamed. There, in the chair, was a figure wearing a space suit, slumped over, still. So still. Zeta knew it was her mother; the tied back blonde ringlets gave that away. But something felt wrong. Something was off.

The horror of what she might have done hit her.

The download may have been successful, but her mother had been dead when she was uploaded. What if Zeta had just effectively killed her again? She had been living a virtual life, with dear friends in the computer system of CAL, but Zeta had ripped her out of that, and there was no way to re-upload her. Edging slowly forward Zeta pulled both her father's and her mother's sonic screwdrivers from their places in the wiring, pocketing the unfamiliar one she scanned over her mother in green light, checking her vitals.

A pulse.

Relief flooded through Zeta's hearts. She pocketed her father's screwdriver and took her mother's hand, partly for her own comfort, partly for her mother's, and partly so she could take River's pulse and reassure herself she had succeeded. With her free hand she carefully shifted her mother so she was lying back in the chair rather than slumped slightly forward, and watched her face carefully.

"Wake up?" she whispered,

She saw the lights of her mother's comm. and pressed the button, "Mum?" she spoke hesitantly, "Can you hear me? Can you squeeze my hand?"

"Zeta?" River's voice echoed in the small room but her lips did not move. Zeta tightened her grip on River's wrist, feeling the steady pulse of blood beneath her fingers,

"Yes, it's me, it's Zeta. Can you squeeze my hand Mum? Can you wake up?"

"Zeta," River said again, "Oh Zeta!" River's lips were moving, and her eyes were suddenly open and full of tears, River raised her arms and pulled her daughter close to her, "Oh darling what have you done?"

But Zeta didn't answer her mother instead she yelled out to the node with CAL's face, "What's Professor River Song's status?"

"Status of Professor River Song; safe." Charlotte smiled at them and the statue turned away, no longer needed,

"I did it," Zeta whispered tearfully into her mother's neck, "I did it,"

River Song no longer cared for an answer to her question, she just held her daughter tight and nodded, "You did it," she agreed, "Oh my impossible girl, my darling. Where's your father? Did he help?"

Zeta pulled back suddenly, "Father!" she exclaimed, "He'll be so upset with me." And she ran to the TARDIS, River bewilderedly following her,

"Why?" her mother called, "What have you done?"

The TARDIS doors shut behind them but River refused to let her daughter send them into flight just yet, "Zeta?"

Sheepishly biting her lip, Zeta looked cautiously into her mother's eye, "I may have…" she sighed, "So I found your diary. The day Daddy took us to Darillium Aunty took me to find you diary, and then I read it, and Daddy told me about when he met you, well he told Aunt Amy, but I heard, and well, I found his diary and read the entry about meeting you and then I did some research and well, I worked out how to save you, but I couldn't tell him in case he wouldn't let me, or it didn't work."

"Zeta," River warned,

"So I… I left him on Earth, with his friend Martha, and I stole his screwdriver, the TARDIS, and brought her here."

River stared at her daughter, she couldn't think of what to say, and for the longest time she just stared. Eventually, she pushed the TARDIS brake off, and placed a hand over Zeta's, "Let's go get your father," she murmured,

Together they piloted the TARDIS back to Martha's house, landing two hours later then they'd left. The Doctor pushed through the door and stormed up the stairs to Zeta, "You never do that again, do you understand. Never." His face was centimetres from hers and his voice low and threatening, Zeta had never seen look at her like this. His eyes were full of anger, but she could see it stemmed from his worry. As he glared down at her and gripped her shoulders tightly she finally realised why so many races fled at his name. Her father was dangerous.

Zeta had never been scared of her father, her entire life she'd never once flinched, no matter what he did or what happened as a result of his actions. But now… He must have seen the fear in her face, because he pulled her into his arms, and kissed her forehead whispering soft apologies against the blonde curls that reminded him so much of her mother, "If anything had happened to you," he whispered, "You're all I have Zeta, our people are gone, our planet, your mother, you're the only thing I have left and I will never lose you. I can't lose you." Tears were in his eyes as he held his daughter close, "Where were you, sweetheart? Where did you go?"

Zeta didn't say anything; she just pulled back from her father's embrace and took her mother's screwdriver from her pocket, placing it in the Doctor's hands. He stared at it before looking at her gravely, "Zeta?" he whispered, "Where did you get this?"

"The Library," Zeta whispered, "I went to the Library, and I… I saved her."

The Doctor frowned, "Saved her, what do you mean 'saved her'?"

"I saved Mum." Zeta whispered, "I downloaded her, I brought her back."

The Doctor stared at her, his hearts beating loudly and quickly, "No." He whispered, "No you're lying. You can't have, there was no way, I tried, I tried to bring her back. But she's gone. You can't have brought her back. No." But even has he spoke he felt a familiar flutter in his mind, and her turned quickly and saw his wife standing on the other side of the console, smiling at him with tears trailing down her face.

"Hello Sweetie," she greeted him, her voice thick and choked with tears,

**tbc**


	10. Per Nocens Lupus

**Chapter 10 – Per Nocens Lupus**

He moved slowly, hesitantly to her, not giving into the chance to believe it, to hope, in case it was ripped from him to break his hearts once more, "River?" he whispered, and he reached out, cupping her warm face gently in his hand, "How-"

But he was unable to finish the question, not because of his emotions, but because the TARDIS had jolted violently and the three of them fell to the floor, the console sparked and smoke filled the room, "Daddy?" Zeta called, "What's Aunty doing?"

The Doctor and River crawled to the console as they spun, "No," the Doctor frowned,

"The vortex has gone," River gasped, "Doctor, what's happened?"

The Doctor didn't explain, just held her close, "We're crashing,"

And as suddenly as it had started the TARDIS jolted to a halt, sending them across the floor once more. They were in darkness, the lights of the ship all out, and the Doctor got to his feet slowly. "River," he said, "Go get changed."

"What's happened to her," his wife asked as she and Zeta both got to their feet,

"She's dead. Well. Sort of, but don't worry. I can fix her, but it will take time. Go get dressed, Zeta, with me."

They moved in opposite directions, River up a staircase to the left, heading towards the bedroom she shared with the Doctor, Zeta and her father down a staircase to the right, to go underneath the console floor where a small glow could be seen. "Do you see that?" he asked,

"What is it?" Zeta whispered,

"It's a power cell, Sexy is clinging onto life and with that we can bring her back." He moved quickly and pulled the glowing pod from its place and held it out to his daughter, "breathe on it," he told her,

Zeta didn't question him, just let out a breath over the pod and watched it glow brighter, "What did I do?" she whispered,

"You just saved your Aunty's life." He grinned, "Making a habit of saving the people I love, aren't you." And he kissed her forehead softly, "Thank you, Song." He murmured, "I love you so much."

"I love you too Daddy," Zeta smiled,

Above them there was a laugh, "Darlings are you done down there?" River appeared at the stairs wearing jeans, an olive tank top and a white jacket, her studded black belt over the top.

The Doctor grinned at her and pocketed the power cell, moving to River and taking her hand, "If I'm right," he smiled at his family, "We fell through the void. We shouldn't be able to do that, but it's rarely stopped me before." He beamed at them excitedly, "Now; let's see where we've landed." And they moved across the console room to the doors, he pulled them opened and stepped out, quickly followed by his wife and daughter.

The sound of a dozen guns cocking echoed around them, "Ah." The Doctor slowly raised his hands, indicating to River and Zeta to do the same,

"Oh I hate you," River hissed at him,

"No you don't," but their flirty banter was cut to a halt as the man directly in front of them pressed a button and spoke into a communicator that was sown into his black uniform.

"A man has exited ma'am," He said clearly and directly,

"Is it him?" A voice asked,

"I think so."

"Excellent." And air pressurised doors at the other end of the hanger the TARDIS had landed in, opened with a hiss.

River, Zeta and the Doctor watched as a brunette woman dressed in black work pants and a leather jacket walked directly to them, lining up with the circle of uniformed men with guns and grinned, "You've regenerated,"

The Doctor smiled childishly back at her, "Hello Rose,"

**tbc**


	11. Identical and Different

**Chapter 11 – Identical and Different**

"Oh put your guns down, you lot," Rose laughed and she ran forward into the Doctor's open arms. He squeezed her tightly and picked her up from her feet, allowing himself to breath in the slightly different, yet familiar smell of his Rose.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as they separated, "I thought you couldn't, I mean, I thought the universes would collapse."

The Doctor just grinned and her and looked her up and down, "Oh look at you!" he exclaimed, "You're, you're hair's changed colour!"

Rose laughed and nodded and the Doctor pulled her into another hug, "I rebooted the universe," he told her, letting her go once more and walking around her, "there were cracks through time, reality was collapsing, but with some help from the Ponds, there was Big Bang Two; rebooted the universe."

Rose shook her head with a disbelieving laugh, "Right, so introductions, yeah?" She held a hand out to River, "I'm Rose. Rose Tyler-Noble."

River shook her hand with a smile, "Professor River Song,"

Rose nodded, "Nice to meet you River," and she turned to Zeta, "And you too…"

"Zeta," they shook hands as well, and Rose looked toward the blue ship behind them,

"So, the TARDIS, she okay then?"

The Doctor nodded, pulling the power cell from his pocket, "She will be." He re-pocketed the pod and smiled at Rose, "Where's Mr. Tyler-Noble then?" The excitement is his voice was so thick it was a surprise the Doctor wasn't jumping up and down on the spot; Rose however didn't answer him, just returned his favour and walked around him slowly, looking him up and down,

"I think I preferred the suit." She told him, "And you're still not ginger."

The Doctor straightened his tweed jacket with a sniff, "Yes, well, we can't have everything can we."

Rose shook her head at him laughing softly under her breath, "Love the bow tie."

At this the Doctor whipped around to River, "See! I told you, Rose gets it, Rose knows! Bow ties are cool."

River smirked at him, "She was being sarcastic Sweetie,"

"She was not, Rose is cool." He retorted pulling at his bow tie and turning to grin at his former companion, "You weren't being sarcastic were you,"

Rose just grinned, "Come on Doctor, my mum'll want a word with you,"

The Doctor swallowed and it was only when River took his hand and started pulling him along that he followed Rose out of the hanger. They moved quietly to a car, and the four of them climbed into the spacious back seats, "Dad makes me go around in this, when I'm working." Rose explained before pressing a button on the roof and saying, "To Mum and Dad's thanks Mike," and the car started,

It was only a short drive to the Tyler Mansion, and it was mostly spent with River and Zeta conversing quietly in Gallifreyan about their time apart, and the Doctor asking Rose about her brother and the rest of her family. When the car stopped the four of them filed out and walked into the front of the building, the Doctor taking River's hand as they did so.

"Rose?" a young voice called loudly, "Rose?" and hurried footsteps came closer and closer until a little boy with messy blonde hair appeared out of a side door and ran clumsily to Rose his arms out stretched, "Rose!" he jumped up into her arms ad Rose swung him in the air before settling him on her hip,

"This is my brother, Tony," Rose told the curious guests, "Hey buddy, where's Jerome, huh?"

"In the kitchen," the boy giggled, "Mummy's telling him off 'cause he ated all the marmalade."

Rose laughed and shook her head, "We better go save him then," she told her brother, turning to face the Doctor and the others, "It's just this way," she said to them, moving through the door Tony had run from,

The group of them walked through a rather elegantly decorated lounge room and through a small side door into a large kitchen where Jackie Tyler was throwing an empty jar into the bin angrily. "Rose, your husband," she started,

"Needs to keep his sticky fingers to himself," Rose finished, as man in question kissed her cheek in greeting and moved to take Tony from her arms,

"I have not got sticky fingers," he huffed at her indignantly and then proceeded to stick each of his fingers into his mouth one by one, licking the remaining marmalade from them and then wiping them on his blue pinstriped trousers. "Oh!" he noticed the extra bodies in the room, "Hello! I'm-" He cut himself off suddenly, "River?"

River smirked at him, "Hello Sweetie,"

The Doctor next to River rolled his eyes, "You know, just because he's me doesn't mean you're allowed to flirt with him. He's married. Aren't you, Dr Noble?" he smiled at his previous form's duplicate,

"Rose, what's all this?" Jackie asked, "Who are these people?"

The Doctor beamed at her, "Oh look at you!" he grinned suddenly hugging the blonde woman, "Jackie Tyler it's been a while since I saw you, you're as loud as ever, haven't changed a bit, just please don't slap me, or kiss me come to think of it." He scratched is cheek at the memory then shook it away, "Anyway, lovely to see you again, all of you. How's it been, oh what year is it?" he checked his watch quickly, "June. 2011. Perfect, love June, River's birthday is in June; this June in fact. Oh!" he exclaimed loudly, "Introductions! From the top." He rubbed his hands together, "This is Jackie, Rose's mother, and this is a Human/Time Lord meta-crisis of my previous form and Donna Noble,"

"Jerome."

"Sorry?" The Doctor asked, facing his previous body,

"My name," he said, "Dr Jerome Tyler-Noble."

"Oh that's a fantastic name!" the Doctor grinned, "of course you know River, but Jackie! Allow me to introduce you to Professor River Song, and this is Zeta, a Song too, yes." He grinned at them all expectantly,

Jackie just stared at him, "You're him aren't you? You've gone and changed your face again, you're the Doctor."

"Yes, yes, that's me, same old Doctor. Well, I do wear a bow tie now." He adjusted it with a smile, "Cool isn't it?"

"Better than that scarf," Jerome shrugged,

"Oh that scarf was brilliant," enthused the Doctor, "I was rather fond of that scarf, but I do draw the line at vegetables, I'm not one to wear celery on my coat. Not anymore."

"Mum," Rose cut in, "The TARDIS needs to recover, it'll take 24 hours, yeah?" She looked to the Doctor who nodded, "24 hours, so can they stay here?"

Jackie rolled her eyes, "Well we've got the room. I'll just call Pete; let him know to buy extra for dinner." She walked out of the room, taking Tony from Rose's arms as she did,

"Tea?" Jerome asked, "Ohh, Rose, do we have any of those little cakes with the edible ball bearings?" She raised her eyebrows at him playfully and he pouted, "They're for Tony aren't they?"

"Tea sounds lovely, Doctor," River flashed Jerome her usual smirk, and next to her the Doctor rolled his eyes,

"You're as bad as Jack," Jerome murmured as he started to fill the kettle with water and River laughed throatily in response.

"We had a competition once," River told him with a wink, "Guess who won,"

**tbc**


	12. Cheated in Faith

**Chapter 12 – Cheated in Faith**

The large group were all sitting around the dining table, eating combinations of chips, pizza and Chinese, all of them broken into their own little worlds. The Doctor was explaining regeneration to Pete, River and Zeta were listening absently to the people around them, and Rose watching in amusement as Jerome tried to feed Tony when he felt like climbing on his favourite brother-in-law and dancing on his chair.

Jackie however, spent most of the meal watching River closely. She wasn't sure what it was, but something about her put Jackie off, maybe it was the fact she was as old, if not older than herself, and still travelling with the Doctor. It could be the way she flirted so openly, or the confidence she had, like she held herself superior to those around her. In a way, Jackie supposed, River Song rather reminded her of the Doctor's old face, the first face. He was a bit of a cocky bastard, if not a little superior.

"Could you pass me the water please, my love." River asked as Jackie watched, no one seemed phased by the term of endearment, but Jackie had the feeling no one but her even noticed. The Doctor didn't at least, as he passed her the water jug without breaking conversation with Pete, "Thank you, Sweetie,"

River could feel Jackie watching her, she had been trained to constantly be aware of her surroundings, to notice people and read them, their emotions, their expressions, to judge and predict their character and actions. Jackie was protective of her daughter, River could tell, that's why she was holding River in her rather suspicious gaze. Suddenly River wished she had her wedding ring with her, so Jackie would see straight away that she was a serious and committed woman, but the ring was at her house hundreds of years in the future in a completely different universe. In any case River didn't let Jackie's contempt faze her, she just continued to smile and laugh, to talk with her daughter and listen to her husband rambling on about his past, so happy to have that ability once more.

"River Song, then," Pete started to say, smiling politely at her, "That's a bit of an unusual name, where are you from, or uh, I suppose I should say _when_ are you from?"

River laughed, "I wasn't born River Song, no, my birth name is Melody Williams-"

"Melody Pond," cut in the Doctor, "Melody Williams is a rubbish name; even your mother thought so,"

"Well, depending on if you asked my mother or father, I was Pond or Williams," River explained, "and as to _when_ I'm from, I'm afraid it's rather confusing, I suppose you could say I was born in 2011, but I didn't live with my parents until 2018. However, as I've spent most of my life in the 51st Century, I would say I regard that as my home."

"Is that when you were born, Zeta?" Zeta shook her head but didn't speak; she looked rather listless and perhaps ill,

"Zeta was born in the Time Vortex." River answered for her daughter, "But she grew up in the 51st and 21st centuries,"

"Are you okay?" Jerome asked Zeta quietly as River continued to talk to Pete about her job as an archaeologist,

"I'm just tired," Zeta told him, "I'm okay," she yawned and the faintest trace of gold light melted into the air, it was so faint, humans couldn't see it, but Jerome could. He frowned at her curiously but didn't say anything.

The meal finished soon after that, and Jackie was quick to leave the table to take Tony to bed. The small boy was insistent his father came too and so the Songs, the Nobles and the Doctor were left at the table chatting politely. "Something wrong?" The Doctor asked River,

"No, should there be Sweetie?"

He smirked at her, "You've been projecting,"

River Song laughed, "I suppose I have, but you can hardly blame me, all that time being unable to let my guard down for a mere moment, and now I have you back and I can."

"I'm glad," he smiled and squeezed her knee gently,

"How's Mickey?" Rose asked, "And Jack and Sarah Jane, all of them?"

The Doctor smiled, "Oh Mickey's excellent; they all are. Jack's travelling around, Mickey and Martha got married,"

"Mickey and Martha?" Exclaimed Jerome, "Ha! That's brilliant!"

"I know, it's absolutely fantastic isn't it," The Doctor grinned, "Donna's married too, married and happy, everyone's happy." He gave River a small look, wondering if it would be appropriate to kiss her, but she squeezed his leg and he felt her mind, promising that they could do that later,

"Right then," Jackie walked back into the room, smiling at the Doctor and Zeta, "I've got three rooms set up, I'll just show them to you now if you'd like,"

"Three rooms?" The Doctor swallowed nervously,

"Thank you, Jackie," River smiled, "But we'll only need two,"

"There's no need," Jackie feigned ignorance, "I've already got three rooms done, it's no trouble,"

The Doctor scratched his cheek sheepishly, "Actually Jackie, River's quite right, we only need the two."

"Why's that then?" Rose asked, actually oblivious to the reality in front of her, "Is it because you don't sleep? 'Cause it doesn't matter, you can still have a room."

The Doctor bit his lip and River sighed, "If you would please, I would like to spend the night in the same room as my husband; we'll need only two rooms, thank you."

"Husband?" Rose murmured, and she turned quickly to the Doctor, "But," she frowned, "She's human."

"Ah, well, actually, no. She's human plus." The Doctor told her,

"Human plus?" Jerome frowned, pulling glasses from his Jacket and looking at River closely from across the table,

"I was conceived in the time vortex," River told him, "My DNA is part Time Lord."

Rose stared at her, "And you're, you're married to the Doctor?"

"Yes,"

Rose suddenly stood up, and she left the room, her other following after her quickly, "She'll be okay," Jerome murmured, "Just a shock. She didn't expect you to settle down, not after…"

"After I left her here with you?" The Doctor asked, "Yes, neither did I, it was exceptionally hard, I was alone for a long time. But you see, you and Rose can live out your lives here, and grow old. River and I, we can travel the stars, living and regenerating. I'm not the last. Not anymore."

Zeta yawned loudly, and this time when Jerome saw the gold in the air he questioned it, "You're not?" he asked softly,

"She's our daughter, yes," and Jerome knew that when the Doctor said 'our' he wasn't talking of himself and River, but rather himself and Jerome, because, as the same man, they were both Zeta's father.

"That's," Jerome swallowed and shook his head in disbelief, "That's amazing, extraordinary, look at you, you're beautiful," And he beamed at Zeta, pulling her into a hug and laughing, "Incredible," he exclaimed, "Brilliant, that is utterly brilliant."

"Doctor,"

Pete stood in the door way, he seemed confused as to why he was doing what he was, but at the same time he seemed stoic and defensive. He cared for Rose, he was angry that she was upset, he had most definitely, the Doctor saw, become her father.

"She wants to see you,"

The Doctor stood up and followed Pete through the house to a white door; he knocked and slowly entered the room. There was a large bed in the centre of the room, and Rose sat on the edge, her back to the door, crying. "I shouldn't care," she whispered thickly, wiping tears from her eyes as the Doctor moved to sit next to her, "I have my Doctor, I have him, and he's you and I love him, I really do,"

"But I'm him too," the Doctor sighed,

Rose nodded into her hands, "You're him too," she agreed, "And I know it's not, I do, but part of me, it feels as though, it's like you're cheating on me."

"Oh, Rose, I would never, could never, and neither could he," The Doctor pulled her into his arms and held her close as she cried softly into his arms, "Never, ever,"

"I know," she whispered, "but it hurts, Doctor."

The Doctor kissed Rose's forehead, "Oh Rose, Jerome loves you; he loves you so very much. We both do."

Rose nodded, sniffing and pushing back her tears, trying to calm herself, "And, Zeta?" she asked, "Is she yours?"

"She's mine, yes,"

"You could never have that with me," she whispered, "you could never have married me, had children,"

The Doctor sighed softly, "I wanted to Rose, but you're right, I never could have had that with you." And he caressed her cheek softly, "But he can. He wants to and I know you want to too. You and he, you love each other." He smiled at her and tapped her nose affectionately, "Don't let silly old me get in the way of that."

Rose nodded through her tears, and hugged the Doctor close once more, "Okay," she whispered, standing up from the bed, "I'm going to clean myself up, I'll see you downstairs yeah?" He nodded and left the room quietly, making his way back to the dining table, where he pulled River from, taking her to the edge of the room and kissing her softly,

"What was that for Sweetie?" she asked, "Is everything alright?"

"I just love you," he whispered quietly,

River Song smiled up at him, "I love you too," she laughed lightly, and they kissed again.

**tbc**


	13. Void of Emotion?

**Chapter 13 – Void of Emotion?**

Rose stood in the hanger where the TARDIS was parked, she watched as Jerome and the Doctor walked to it, animatedly talking in Gallifreyan, Rose knew a word or two here and there, but really she had no idea what they were saying. Next to her stood River, and Zeta, and the brunette could tell they understood every word. Trying to hide her envy she followed her husband and the Doctor into the blue box, and gasped.

It was dark, but she could see enough to know it had changed. "Look at this place," she murmured, walking slowly up the stairs to the console, "It's so different,"

"I rather like it," Jerome nodded approvingly, "No coral beams though. I like a coral beam."

The Doctor grinned and stroked the console appreciatively, "Sexy's a reliable old girl," he grinned, "Isn't that right my love?" he asked the machine,

"Oh look at you," Grinned Rose, "You haven't changed a bit."

River laughed as she heard this, and she closed the door behind herself and Zeta, "He's always been like this with her then?" she asked with a cheeky grin, "I know you love her more than me," she teased,

"River, I've told you," The Doctor frowned, "I love you and Sexy equally."

"I know my love," River smiled, "So how about we get her running again?" It wasn't a big job to do, in fact the Doctor got Zeta to do it quite easily, the lights filled the room and the TARDIS hummed back into life, giving Rose and Jerome a chance to see her new look properly,

"We should go." Jerome sighed, stroking the TARDIS fondly,

Rose swallowed thickly and nodded, "Yeah,"

"Already?" River asked,

"We've… If I stay here any longer, I won't ever leave," Rose whispered, "I can't do that, to my mum, to Pete, Tony…"

Jerome nodded and moved to stand eye to eye with the Doctor, "Thank you," He murmured,

"You too," And then, the two men who were once the same, hugged and the world stopped. Jerome fought back tears, but the Doctor let his fall freely as he held the man one might say was his brother, when they pulled apart both men were crying, and the Doctor moved to Rose. He smoothed back her hair and kissed her forehead before holding her tight,

"Rose Tyler," he whispered, "Defender of the Earth,"

"Doctor," She whimpered softly, "I love you."

He pulled back and looked her right in the eye, his hand rising to cup her cheek, wiping her tears away gently, "I love you too." He told her softly, before brushing his lips ever so slightly over hers. After a long moment of silence between them, he pulled back and turned to see Jerome and Zeta breaking from a hug, Jerome whispered a few short words to her, and Zeta repeated them with a sparkling smile.

"River," Jerome said with a nod as he straightened up,

"Doctor," River smiled,

They watched each other for a moment before River stepped forwards and kissed his cheek, "You take care, pretty boy," she grinned,

"And you, Professor Song." They hugged briefly and he kissed her cheek in return before they too broke apart and Jerome moved to Rose, taking her hand and gently squeezing it, "That goes for you too, Doctor,"

The Doctor nodded with a smile, "I will. Now go, enjoy your life; make me proud."

Jerome laughed, "You just watch us," he grinned, "Ha!" he pulled the doors and Rose stepped outside with one last wave, "Who knows," Jerome shrugged, "Maybe we'll see each other again,"

"Maybe," River grinned, and the doors closed

Together, River, Zeta and the Doctor worked around the console, the Doctor laughed happily as the ship lurched as it flew through the void, "_Geronimo!_"

**tbc**


	14. Pheromone Vindication

**Chapter 14 – Pheromone Vindication**

River smiled breathlessly against the Doctor's neck and pressed a kiss to his skin before shifting herself off of his front and curling into his side, "That was amazing," River sighed, a wide smile on her face,

"It was," agreed the Doctor, rolling onto his side and kissing River deeply, pulling her as close to him as possible. She kissed him back just as passionately, moaning against his mouth happily, when the need to breath became too much River pulled back reluctantly and smiled against his lips. "I love you," the Doctor whispered,

"Hmm," River hummed, looking into his sparkling eyes, "I love you too, but I think we may have to get up,"

"No, that's a horrible idea," the Doctor told her, rolling them so he was on top of her and pressing kisses along her neck, "I think we should stay here, all day, like this, Zeta can read, or swim or _sleep_. She's a growing girl, and a Time Lord. Teenage Time Lords are worse than humans when it comes to sleep, she'll be out for _hours_, but I'm sure the two of us will be very preoccupied." He smirked against her neck, "Time flies when you're having fun, after all,"

River laughed, "Oh Sweetie, don't make promises you can't keep," The Doctor took a sharp hold of River's wrists and held them above her head before shifting so he was straddling River's hips and pinning her to the bed,

"Oh River you're not underestimating me are you?" he asked dangerously, his lips ghosting against her in soft, tender kisses,

"I would never," River moaned softly, a smile on her mouth as the Doctor continued his assault on her neck, "Oh this brings back memories," she sighed, squeezing the Doctor's hands as she moaned under her breath,

"Good memories?" The Doctor asked against her skin,

River bit her lip with a gasp at his touch, "Very good,"

"Good," he grinned, his hands sliding down along her arms as he kissed lower, taking one of her breasts in his mouth and kissing it tenderly, "because I think you're right,"

"I'm always right Sweetie," and suddenly the Doctor rolled off her and out of the bed, leaving River to whimper and turn to him with a glare, "Sweetie," she warned, but he grinned, "Why aren't you inside me?"

The Doctor couldn't help but blush slightly at her blunt phrasing, but he still managed to grin at her as she squirmed, "You said so yourself, we have to get up,"

"Oh I really, really, hate you," River glowered at him,

"No you don't," he smirked happily, "Shower?"

River glared at him but allowed herself to be pulled up and into his arms, and her legs wrapped around him as he pushed them through a side door of the bedroom and into their bathroom. The shower was already running at the perfect temperature, courtesy of the TARDIS, and the Doctor carried River inside, pressing her to a wall and kissing her softly.

"I'll ask you once more Doctor," River smiled, "Why aren't you inside me?"

**tbc**


	15. More Chickens Than Counted

_hey guys! so after seeing Let's Kill Hitler, I briefly considered rewriting this to canon, but I eventually decided against it, so as of 6x07 Good Man Goes To War, this is AU (yay for AU). Because of this I feel it may be useful to some of you to know what happened to little Melody instead of the canon. Basically, she grew up with the Silence in the '60's as seen in Impossible Astronaut/Day of the Moon but when she regenerated in New York, the Doctor found her, and returned her to Amy and Rory, in the year 2018 (the year Melody would turn seven, going from Amy and Rory's perspective that she was born in 2011). She then grew up (she can age because she's not fully developed, but she stopped eventually), meeting the Doctor generally out of order before leaving to travel w__ith him full time in 2029 (aged 18), before deciding to settle in the 52nd Century and studying archaeology at the Luna University, blah blah blah. _

**Chapter 15 – More Chickens Than Counted**

"River," the Doctor hesitated, he and his wife were in their room, pulling their clothes on after their rather long and pleasurable shower, and while he knew this needed to be done, he wasn't looking forward to the repercussions.

"Yes Sweetie?" River asked as she clasped her bra,

"Uh, we're going to have to make a quick stop, a visit, to your parents." River Song frowned at him and he swallowed sheepishly as her gaze turned quizzical,

"Why," she asked him suspiciously, "What have you done?" He shifted and River took a threatening step towards him, "Doctor,"

"After I took you to Darillium, I may have popped in to see them," he told her quickly, "to tell them about what happened at the Library."

River stared at him, "You told my parents that I sacrificed myself for you?" She whispered angrily, "You told them I died? They think I'm dead?"

"Yes,"

She slapped him, "You idiot!"

The Doctor winced at the pain and straightened up, his hand on his reddening cheek, "They had a right to know,"

"I know," River sighed, "Come here," she pressed a kiss to his cheek, "I'm sorry, Sweetie. But this isn't going to be a 'quick visit', this is going to be long and full of tears and hugs and kisses, they're not going to let us pop in tell them and leave." She sighed again, and kissed his cheek a second time, "Come on, let's go,"

They landed in the same spot as last time he had visited with Zeta, only an hour after they'd left. When the Doctor moved to the doors he found Amy and Rory waiting for him by their back door. "Did you forget something?" Amy asked him sarcastically as he and Zeta stepped from the TARDIS,

"No, no of course not, Zeta just has something to explain to you." He smiled, "Zeta,"

"I did it," Zeta murmured,

Amy frowned, "Did what?"

"I saved her. I went to the Library and I analysed everything, I had to," she broke off, knowing they didn't care or understand the scientific details, "I did some spacey-wacey stuff, and I downloaded her. I saved mum. She's back. She's alive."

Amy stared at her, and the Doctor, "This isn't a joke," she cautioned, "This isn't some sick thing, she's actually alive? And okay?"

The Doctor smiled, "She's in the TARDIS waiting for you."

Amy was off, she ran to the TARDIS followed by Rory and the two of them burst in, calling out to their daughter. The Doctor turned to Zeta, "Shall we let them be?" he asked, he really wasn't sure what to do, but like the day River was born, Rory came to the rescue. He poked his head out of the TARDIS and smiled, tears in his eyes.

"Get in here you two," he told them before disappearing back inside,

The Doctor and his daughter walked back to the TARDIS, and immediately Amy jumped on Zeta, holding her tight and thanking her profusely through her tears, kissing her and refusing to break from their hug. "They're taking it rather well, don't you think?" River smiled, as Rory pried Amy from their granddaughter only to hug her in much the same way,

"Get some clothes," Amy said, "You're staying here for the weekend, in the house. Melody is at a friend's; she'll be back Sunday afternoon."

"Mum-" River started,

"No arguments, you're my baby. I need to make sure you're okay." River rolled her eyes rather obviously and Amy gave her a sharp look, "Look here young lady, crossed timelines or not, you are still my daughter. What if you were me, and Zeta was in your place?"

"Oh I do hate you sometimes Mum," River sighed, she wasn't sure if it was because Amy was used to dealing with a sixteen year old version of herself, or if it was just an effect in general of being around her parents, but Amy had the ability to turn her into a teenager with just a look,

"You don't," Amy smiled, "Come on,"

After grabbing a change of clothes and a pair of pyjamas each, Zeta and her parents followed the Ponds from the TARDIS, into the house, "I'll put the kettle on," Amy told them, moving into the kitchen as the phone started to ring, "Rory, can you get that?"

Rory nodded and grabbed the closest phone as River, the Doctor and Zeta moved up the stairs to the bedrooms. Zeta went into the guest room next to Amy and Rory's and River moved into her old bedroom, the Doctor right behind her.

"Oh look at this," River beamed, placing her things on the bed before wandering around the room and touching posters and books fondly, behind her the Doctor chuckled and watched her contently from the doorway, "Sweetie, do you remember my sixteenth birthday?" She asked as she traced the edges of a photograph pinned to a corkboard on the wall. The Doctor stepped up behind her and looked at the photo, it was of her and himself, she had just cut the cake, making sure the knife was extremely dirty as to trick the Doctor into kissing her, only to have the plan backfire and both the Doctor and her father kiss her cheeks as Amy snapped a picture.

"Oh that night was brilliant," he grinned, "Lovely cake,"

"You refused to kiss me properly," River turned to give him a soft glare,

The Doctor grinned and leaned into her personal space, pressing her gently against the wall, "How silly of me," he told her, "I suppose I'll have to make up for it, won't I?"

River grinned, "Oh yes, Sweetie. How else will I forgive you, if you don't?" They both moved in and kissed each other softly, River's hands moving to his neck, her fingers pulling gently at his hair as his wrapped around her, one between her shoulder blades, the other on the small of her back, pressing her body against his.

"Oi," they broke apart to see Amy standing in the doorway, "That's enough of that, save it for the TARDIS before your father sees." She warned them, "Tea's made." And she turned away, walking down the hall,

River laughed freely and pressed a peck to the Doctor's lips before walking out of the room after her mother, leaving him to splutter for a moment, before giving in and following them too.

**tbc**


	16. A Recent Past From So Long Ago

**Chapter 16 – A Recent Past From So Long Ago**

The room was dark, the only light was the muffled glow of the moon through the drawn curtains, and River Song lay contently against her husband's chest, the soft rhythm of his twin hearts lulling her to near sleep. The Doctor held her close, his fingertips dancing across her skin slowly, as grown Time Lords, or near so, they didn't need to sleep, they could have, and on occasion yes, sleep was necessary, or preferable, but for now they were contented to relax and just be.

They didn't speak, just let their minds runaway with them, River could feel the curiosity of the Doctor's mind embracing her own, and in turn he could feel her mind of wonder and awe against his. Words were irrelevant. But after a long moment, deep in the night River licked her drying lips and swallowed, opening her mouth to break the silence sharply with barely a whisper.

"What are you thinking, my love?" she asked softly,

The Doctor frowned and pressed a kiss to her hair, the only place he could reach with minimal movement, "Nothing. Everything," he smiled

"The Library?" she asked,

"Yes." River shifted closer to him, and his fingers stopped their dance as his arms wrapped around her tighter, "What are you thinking of?" He whispered,

"You," she smiled against his skin, "Me. The last time we lay together in this bed." He smiled too, and she continued softly, "My first time."

_It was Saturday. Melody's father was at work and her mother was God knows where, the teen had woken midmorning to an empty house. Now, at half one, she was placing her dirty plate from lunch in the sink when she heard the familiar wheezing of the TARDIS, running excitedly from the house she jumped into the Doctor's arms the second he opened the TARDIS doors._

"_Hello Love," he beamed hugging her tightly, "I was just about to go off to Australia, lovely place Australia, they have hats with bits of cork dangling from them! Anyway, I owe my friend a visit, Harold Holt, excellent man; I thought I'd meet him at Cheviot Beach for a swim, would you like that?"_

_Melody just laughed, "I've barely seen you since my birthday," she told him, "I'm not very pleased with you,"_

"_I haven't done anything yet," The Doctor exclaimed, but she just laughed more, taking his hand and pulling him into the house,_

"_I know," she told him as she dragged him along, "That's exactly the point. You haven't done anything, it's simply terrible," she was pulling him up the stairs now, and the Doctor noticed with a blush how she was swinging her hips a bit more than necessary,_

"_River," he asked worriedly, "Where are we going?"_

_She didn't answer him, instead she pulled him into her bedroom and closed the door quickly behind him, "My parents are out," she told him with a grin, "We have the entire house to ourselves…"_

_He swallowed thickly at the flirtatious look in her eye, one he was oh so familiar with, "River," he choked out in a small groan, he wasn't sure how she did it, but when she was like this, with that mischievous sparkle in her eye, he couldn't control his body's reactions to her._

_She noticed this with a smirk, and walked closer to him until she backed him against the door, "Yes?" she asked innocently,_

_He swallowed again, "River, you're __sixteen__!" her hands were running over his chest, she was pressing her body against his, her hips against his and he was finding it increasingly hard to think, he must have said so because she grinned at him with a short laugh,_

"_That's not the only thing that's getting increasingly hard," she smirked at him and he swallowed thickly once more,_

"_I'm over nine-hundred years old," he exclaimed, but she just lent in and kissed him. All thoughts left his head and his arms wrapped around her like nothing had ever changed, like this was his River, the future River, his wife, and not the teenaged daughter of his best friend. At that he pushed away from her again, "No you're too young, much too young,"_

"_Oh Doctor, you're sweet, but really, now isn't the time to be concerned for my innocence," and she lent in to kiss him again,_

"_You're just like your mother!" The Doctor muttered, half of him hoping to get her shocked or disgusted enough to stop this, the other half realising just how much she was like Amy,_

_But Melody laughed, "You'll have to do better than that Doctor," and she kissed him again, pulling his bowtie loose and dropping it to the floor before starting on the buttons of his shirt. As she pushed the shirt and his suspenders over his shoulder the Doctor gave in; his arms wrapped around her, one delving into her hair, the other running down her back and over her ass, holding her closer as he kissed her back fiercely._

_They both moaned and together they stumbled over to her bed, Melody shimmying her tight jeans from her legs as the Doctor pulled her shirt over her head and started kissing her neck. They fell down onto the mattress and Melody gasped, her hips bucking as the Doctor's lips continued to kiss down her neck to the edge of her bra. She clung to him, her fingers digging into his back as he kissed along the bra line into her cleavage, "River," he whispered, looking up at her face, "River look at me… Have we done this before?"_

_She bit her lip nervously and shook her head, with a sad sigh he reached out to caress her cheek gently with his thumb, "Are you sure you're ready?"_

_Melody nodded and the Doctor kissed her lips once more, the two of them working together to rid him of his shoes, socks and trousers. He rolled them over, so he was leaning against her head board and she sitting in his lap, then slowly, slow enough that she had a chance to stop him if she needed to, he pulled her knickers down her thighs. Impatiently Melody manoeuvred quickly from her underwear, then unlatched her bra and threw it to the floor as the Doctor pulled his boxers down._

_Melody looked at him, in her bed, naked. She swallowed. She was about to lose her virginity. She must have been projecting her worries, because the Doctor cupped her cheek in his hand and looked her deep in the eye, his love for her etched on his face so plainly, "We can stop," he whispered, "It's okay,"_

"_No," she murmured, "No, I want to. Please, I want to."_

_He nodded and kissed her softly, he lined them up, before gently and slowly, with his hands on Melody's hips, he guided her down on him, she hissed sharply and winced, her hands tightening and pulling his hair, "Are you okay?" the Doctor whispered softly, smoothing back her curls and kissing her forehead,_

_She nodded, biting her lip as she got used to the feeling of having him buried inside her, "Yes," she gasped, and, her confidence coming back, she started to move,_

_The Doctor held her close and kissed her tenderly. His hands caressed her every curve, burning every emotion, every touch and feeling into his memory, as he knew this would very most likely be the last time he ever made love to her. He whispered his love softly against her ear in the language of his people, the language she had yet to learn, and when he came he did so with her name on his lips, his heart in her hands._

_Afterwards they lay in bed, Melody lying against his chest, his double heart beats soothing her to near sleep as his fingertips danced across her skin, "I love you," she whispered to him, and he pulled her closer, kissing the top of her head,_

"_I love you too," They fell into a peaceful silence, and eventually into sleep, neither of them hearing Amy arrive home, or walk up the stairs, calling for her daughter. They barely heard her open Melody's bedroom door, but they did hear her yell._

"_Mel, darli- Oh my God!"_

_The Doctor's hands flew up in surrender; the bed covers were only drawn to their waists making it rather obvious they were both naked. Melody didn't move, instead she just curled into the Doctor's side more and smiled against his chest, "Go away Mum."_

_Amy glared at them, "You just wait until you father gets home," she warned, closing the door with a small slam._

"_River," the Doctor said, biting his lip, "your father-"_

"_You're not scared are you Doctor?" Melody teased him,_

"_He has a sword!" But she just laughed, and pressed a kiss to his lips,_

"_Don't worry, Sweetie," she whispered, "I'll protect you."_

The Doctor smiled as they both relived the memory, "Oh Melody Pond," he whispered, his thumb lightly grazing over her cheek, "What am I going to do with you?"

**tbc**


	17. Tangles of Timestreams

**Chapter 17 – Tangles of Timestreams**

The Doctor almost spat out his tea.

He quickly swallowed and gaped at Amy, "I'm sorry, what?" he asked,

River rolled her eyes at him as she spread marmalade over her toast, "It was a simple question, Sweetie,"

"It was a very personal question," he grumbled, "Very personal. But I don't know, do I; that's all un-talked about human-y stuff."

"I'm sorry," Rory said, "But seeing as neither of you are actually human, can you really describe this as 'human-y stuff'?"

River laughed at that, but the Doctor continued to frown, "Time Lord-y stuff then." He huffed, "Private Time Lord-y stuff."

Amy sighed, sitting down with her plate of beans, eggs, bacon, sausage and tomato, "I was only asking if you had been thinking about it," she told him, "'Have you thought about having another baby', I was hardly asking if River's ovulating,"

River grinned at her flabbergasted husband and squeezed his hand reassuringly, "Don't worry Sweetie, I'm not pregnant." The blonde turned to her mother, "And we haven't talked about it yet."

"But you've thought about it?" Amy pressed,

"Well," River considered, "Since Zeta got me from the Library, I suppose it has crossed my mind very briefly," she told her mother, "But before that I was losing the Doctor with every adventure, he barely knew my name, let alone knew we were married."

"But you're open to the idea?"

River frowned, "Mum, is there something you're not telling us?" Amy and Rory exchanged sheepish looks, "Mum?"

"Don't be silly, River,"

"Dad." River warned, "Tell me," Rory was saved from answering however, as Zeta walked into the room, sitting down and pulling a box of cereal towards her saying one word.

"Spoilers."

River glared at them, "One of you had better tell me what's going on."

"We can't and you know it." Amy snapped and River gave in.

The rest of breakfast passed in unnatural silence, Rory stood and left for work rather quickly, kissing the women on the cheek and clapping the Doctor on the back, but no one spoke. River stared at her mother the whole time until finally Amy slammed her cutlery loudly down on the table and turned to Zeta.

"I have to go grocery shopping." She said, "Would you like to come with me?" Zeta nodded, "Good. Finish your breakfast quickly, I just have to grab my bag." And she stood, placing her dirty dishes in the sink before leaving the kitchen and running up the stairs.

Zeta and Amy left only minutes later, leaving the Doctor and River in the house by themselves. "How long do you think they will be?" The Doctor frowned,

"Knowing Mum," River said, "All day."

The Doctor nodded and lifted his mug to his lips, only to remember he had finished his tea and promptly lowered the cup, disappointed. "More tea?" he asked, standing up to boil some more water,

River shook her head and sighed, "Do you think," she paused,

"River?"

She frowned, biting her lip and thinking over her words before trying again, "Do you think we have another baby and visit my parents in their past?"

The Doctor sat back down, placing his fresh cup of tea on the table before taking River's hands in his and squeezing them, "I suppose it's possible." He murmured, "But Zeta seemed to know too. Why would she know if it's in your parent's past?"

River bit her lip, "After you met Zeta for the first time, I was about to be arrested, to be sent to Stormcage. I set my Vortex Manipulator and gave it to Zeta with a letter explaining everything, and sent her to live here, with my parents."

"When?"

"I think she arrived just after we'd left with her as a new born." River frowned, "I was in a rush, I just made sure it was a time when they knew who I was, and who Zeta was, but before I lived with them."

Realisation hit the Doctor, "That's why she calls them Aunt and Uncle."

River nodded, "Yes."

"So our future selves, with our future child, may have visited your parents at some point in their past while they were looking after a younger Zeta from when you were in Stormcage and I hadn't met her yet." The Doctor grinned, "We're having a baby," and he kissed her deeply and suddenly,

River broke away laughing, "I'm not pregnant yet," she said, "it could be years until I am."

"But you do want to be, don't you?" he asked worriedly, "You do want another baby?"

River kissed him softly, "Of course I want another baby," the Doctor beamed at her and she laughed at the joy sparkling childishly through his face, "Shall we practice?"

The Doctor jumped to his feet and pulled her up, leading her through the house without a word, his tea forgotten on the table. She grinned and stopped him in the front room by bottom of the stairs, pulling his lips to hers and kissing him deeply. His hands moved down her spine and he spun them, pressing her into a wall and pulling one of her legs up, over his hip. River smirked against his lips, and wrapping her arms securely around his neck she jumped up, her legs winding around his hips as his arms grabbed a secure hold on her and he kissed her deeper.

Behind them, the front door opened and Melody Pond walked in, angry tears already running down her face. She stepped into the house and gasped. The Doctor, her Doctor, was thoroughly kissing another woman right in front of her.

**tbc**


	18. Drowning Above Water

_Okay, so I have a rough guide of where I'm going etc so updates SHOULD be fairly regular, but how regular I don't know. And an important note, having seen 'The Wedding of River Song' I have decided that the events from that episode tie in rater well with this fic, so there will be spoilers, but not just yet._

_Basically, in this fic, the only difference in timeline compared to the show, is that young Melody was found in New York, post regeneration (not into a toddler, into River, but a child still) by the Doctor and taken to her parents in the appropriate year, she grew up, then travelled with the Doctor before settling at Luna University in the 52nd century and becoming a doctor and being hunted down by Kovarian and forced into a space suit etc etc. If you have any question, ask me. :)_

**Chapter 18 – Drowning Above Water**

Having heard the door, the Doctor practically dropped River in his hurry to separate from her and save himself the wrath of whoever had found them. He turned around expecting to see his mother in law with her hands on her hips giving them a look that showed she really didn't like to see her daughter and her best friend in that situation, or perhaps Zeta, with wide eyes, but no repulsion a normal girl may feel after finding her parents in the middle of a heated snog. Instead he faced the worse person to possibly walk in on him and River, even worse than Rory brandishing his sword.

It was Melody Pond, and she was crying, a harsh glare he'd only ever seen aimed at their enemies directed at him.

"You bastard," she whispered angrily at him, "you goddamn bastard,"

The Doctor swallowed, and if he hadn't been blushing so profusely he would have paled considerably in fear of the young blonde, "Uh, hello Melody, I was just uh-"

"Don't try to explain, I know what I saw" Melody snapped at him dangerously, cutting across him as fresh tears filled her eyes and poured down her face, "I trusted you, Doctor! I told you I loved you and a week later you're here with some… _floozy_ snogging her against the wall in my own front room!"

"My wife is not a floozy!" The Doctor defended automatically. He knew was the wrong thing to have said the second he opened his mouth. Melody's anger melted away and her face crumpled,

"Wife?" she whispered, "You have a wife?"

"Melody," the Doctor tried, stepping forward,

"No! Don't come near me!" Melody yelled, her anger returning at twice the amount as before, "You told me you loved me," she exclaimed, "and you have a wife!"

"Melody this is all a simple misunderstanding!" The Doctor exclaimed quickly,

She frowned at him suspiciously, "Why are you calling me Melody?" she asked, "You only ever call me Melody when-" she stopped midsentence, catching sight of River properly and taking in the sympathetic look, and mass of blonde curls. "Oh."

The Doctor sighed, "Melody this is… this is River."

"Right," Melody blushed, "Sorry, uh, for calling you, me… Sorry."

River smirked, "Oddly enough, I understand."

The Doctor stared at them, "River," he said, "Perhaps, well, we should leave."

Melody rushed forward, "Do you have to?" she asked,

"This is a paradox, we can't risk it." The Doctor sighed, "I'm sorry." He glanced briefly at River before dipping down and kissing Melody softly, pulling her into a hug and murmuring, "I love you," softly against her ear,

He pulled back, "Tell your father we said goodbye,"

"I will," Melody nodded,

"Doctor…" River murmured to him, "Stay a minute; I'll just grab our things." She moved up the stairs and into her room, grabbing the few things they had brought with them, before she walked into the guest room for Zeta's things.

Downstairs Melody stared awkwardly at her feet, walking into the kitchen and glancing out the window at the TARDIS, "I'm sorry I thought you were…"

"I understand, River," she smiled at the use of her second name, something he seemed to notice, as the next moment he was pulling her into his arms and kissing her forehead, "You're always going to be my River Song," he told her, "I don't make promises, I try not to, you know that. But this is set in stone; you will always be my River Song. Always." And he kissed her softly, "I love you."

"I love you too," Melody whispered, fresh tears rolling down her cheeks,

The Doctor frowned, the soft pad of his thumb wiping away her tears, "Hey, don't cry River. What's wrong? What's happened?"

She shook her head, "Just had a fight with my friends; doesn't matter."

"Of course it matters," he murmured, smoothing back her hair and looking deep into her sad eyes, "River?"

"No it's silly, just forget it, I'll, I'll tell you later." She wiped away her tears, and gave him a smile, "I'm fine," He sighed, unconvinced, but didn't press it. "Could you…?" Melody paused hesitantly, "Could you kiss me again?"

He smiled sadly and bent down to meet her lips with his, kissing her chastely. It was strange to kiss her, before Darillium he hadn't done anything like this, with anyone, for years. He was so used to the older River now; kissing her sixteen year old self was… He lost his trail of thought as she heated the kiss up considerably, "River…" He murmured softly, breaking away from the kiss and just pressing his forehead to hers, "You'll see me soon, Christmas, I think. Save this for the mistletoe."

Melody bit her lip with a blush, "Right, okay. Sorry."

"We should go, Doctor," The older River said as she came to stand in the doorway,

The Doctor pulled away from Melody and nodded, "Yes, off we go then. Goodbye Melody."

"Bye, Doctor,"

The Doctor turned to walk away, Melody watched from the kitchen window, as her future self and future husband moved across the backyard, the Doctor waving to her briefly, before he slipped into his ship and disappeared. "River," he asked his wife as she placed the clothes in her arms on one of the jump seats,

"Yes my love?"

"Why were you crying?" He asked, "You said you'd tell me later and you never have,"

River thought back to that day from her sixteen year olds self's point of view. She had been with a few of her friends, at Sophie's house and they had been talking about boys. Isabelle and Chloe were talking about virginity, Chloe admitted she was thinking about having sex with her boyfriend and Isabelle was giving her advice when River had cut in.

"_You'll know if it's right. When you're there, you'll know,"_

_All three girls stared at her, "You wouldn't know Mels, you're a virgin," Sophie said,_

_Melody tried to hide her grin but couldn't, "I'm not," they leaned in keen to hear more, they asked her when and what it was like, about if it hurt, if she was scared, where was it and then finally she couldn't avoid it any longer, who was it with. Melody froze, she couldn't tell them about the Doctor, they would never believe her, or even if they did, they wouldn't understand. _

"_I already told you I won't say," She told them, "besides, you've never met him."_

"_Is he in our year? Does he go to school with us?"_

"_No." And Melody tried her best to change the subject, but her friends were persistent and asked nonstop until finally Isabelle said she thought Melody was lying._

They convinced themselves that if River wouldn't tell them who, she must be lying and eventually River had yelled at them that she wasn't lying, and they were ruining everything by claiming it never happened, and then she had left, running to her house, fuming, angry tears falling down her face.

Pushing that memory away River smiled at the Doctor, "Nothing, Sweetie, really, just being a teenaged girl."

**tbc**


	19. Ascertaining Control

**Chapter 19 – Ascertaining Control**

Zeta stepped somewhat sadly into the TARDIS, twisting to wave goodbye to her grandmother with one last, "Bye Aunt Amy," and closing the blue doors behind her. With a sigh she walked up the stairs and fell into the closest jump seat.

"How come we have to go?" she asked, upset her visit had been cut so short.

"Because my younger self came home earlier than expected," River answered, working with the Doctor to send them into the time vortex, "I'm sorry Sweetie, but we'll see them again,"

The Doctor nodded and bounded around the console, "I know what will cheer you up!" he grinned, "Let's go see Martha!"

"I don't want to see Martha, I want to see Amy!" exclaimed Zeta, and the Doctor flinched at the anger in her voice. His daughter was glaring across at River, as if it were her fault they had to leave so quickly, which he supposed it was in a way, just not this River, and her eyes were glowing gold.

River bit her lip, "Sweetheart, calm down, we can go see them now, okay? At a time I know we won't be interrupted,"

"No!" yelled Zeta, "I don't want to,"

"Swee-"

"No!" and Zeta stormed away, pushing passed her mother roughly to run up the stairs towards her room.

River turned to her husband, "What's wrong with her?" She demanded, "Her eyes, it's been happening more and more, she's glowing and sleeping fifteen hours at a time, yawning constantly. There's something wrong."

"There's nothing wrong with her,"

"Yes there is!" yelled River, "That is not my little girl, my little girl understands the misfortunes of crossed timelines, she knows when she has to leave and she doesn't complain or yell. Tell me Theta; tell me what is wrong with her."

The Doctor shivered under River's harsh gaze, he suddenly knew where Zeta had gained hers from, although River's eyes weren't glowing gold like Zeta's had been.

"Theta," River warned when he didn't answer, and the Doctor swallowed nervously. It wasn't often she called him that, only when she was being completely serious, times when calling him Sweetie or my love would be dangerous or inappropriate. Or when she was very, very mad.

It was most likely the latter, he concluded as she stepped forward slowly and dangerously, "There's nothing wrong, she's a teenager River, her body's doing all kinds of things she's bound to be snappy and upset,"

"She's seventeen, you know that. If she were thirteen or fourteen, perhaps I would be more inclined to accept, even expect this, but she's seventeen Doctor, she should have grown out of this behaviour,"

The Doctor backed around the room, "She's not Human, River!"

River stopped suddenly. Of course she knew Zeta was a Time Lady, but, she supposed she forgot that River herself, was only partly so, and she couldn't expect Zeta to develop exactly as she had done. "I- she's fine then?" she asked, "she's just going through… puberty?"

"In a way," The Doctor straightened his tweed jacket and sniffed, "She's already gone through, you know, womanly stuff, but her mind is still developing, her body is doing all kinds of things and she can't control her mind as she used to, as she will do in future, that is irritating her, and she's trying to keep her mind guarded which means she's losing control of her emotions. You did the same, to an extent, but as you lived amongst humans, and I only visited, teaching you how to control your mind when I did, always giving you your privacy, you didn't react to this extent."

River sighed, and ran a hand through her hair, "But the glowing, is that part of it? Because I'm sure I never did that."

"The glowing is a reaction from her mind expanding, that's why she's losing control. At Pete's world she was tired, unable to control her projections, Jerome could sense her mind to an extent, but his telepathic abilities are nowhere near those of mine, of ours, she glowed, today, she was upset, tired, and trying to keep a secret from us, you know she was probably talking to Amy about spoilers, she put her effort into protecting her mind, and her anger got out of hand."

"I still never did that," River told him, "are you sure it's normal?"

"You're different, River, you were so Human, and so young, your eye wasn't trained to see it yet, but yes, you glowed, though, as I said, you didn't have it as extremely as Zeta does. Besides, you had already regenerated; your mind had a chance to develop harmlessly then, though you were so young."

"What do we do then, Theta?" the Doctor smiled, knowing she now meant the name as an apology, he moved to her and enveloped her in his arms, kissing the top of her head softly,

"I love you," he whispered against her hair,

River let her face bury against his neck, breathing the smell of time in deeply and sighing, "What do we do, my love? How can we help her?"

"We let her go," The Doctor pulled back and took River's cheek in the palm of his hand, "We'll send her to university somewhere, away from us, where she won't have to worry about her barriers being down," he sighed softly, "I think perhaps she's not ready for this life."

River nodded slightly, "She can't find her footing in the universe while on the TARDIS,"

"Too much like her mum," The Doctor grinned, "Can't hang around with me all the time, she needs her own life."

River smiled but couldn't help but think what Zeta really needed was the Academy. However, not wanting to bring that topic forward she just lead the Doctor to a nearby jump seat and sat down with him, her head resting against his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her, "Where shall we take her?"

"Earth," The Doctor said, almost immediately, "But who would she stay with?"

"Zeta can protect herself."

"I know," he pondered, "But, I'd still rather she have some competent company. She can hardly stay with your mother again, any time there's a chance she could run into you is out."

River sighed, "She could stay with Torchwood,"

The Doctor spluttered, choking at her words, "She's not to be anywhere near Jack,"

River laughed at him, "That would serve you right, you marry your best friend's daughter and your daughter marries your best friend."

The Doctor glared at her, "Jack is _not _going to marry our daughter,"

"Whatever you say, my love," River smirked, "But she would be the best person for him, and he would be the best person to protect her."

"I suppose," He muttered, "But he's still not getting anywhere near her. Besides, why would she want to live in Cardiff? It's boring."

River laughed, "Of course you think that Sweetie, but I'm sure the Rift could keep her preoccupied. And she does love to learn more about cultures, to immerse herself in them. We'll take her to 2030, there's nothing to worry about in 2030."

The Doctor sighed, "I suppose she won't have to worry about her mind that early, and you'll have left with me." He scratched his cheek, looking far across the room.

"Darling, you said yourself that she needs this." River reminded him, "She will be fine; no-one will notice she's not human. She's in her first body, still aging like a human, and still with one heart. Let's call Jack and ask him to set her up with an identity."

"Yes, you're right. Of course," The Doctor jumped up, "But first, shall we ask her what she thinks?"

**tbc**


	20. Meeting Again For The First Time

_Just so you know, this chapter features two characters who were in the Sarah Jane Adventures and met the Doctor. One is Rani, Sarah-Jane's neighbour and her son's Luke's friend, and the other is Santiago, who was only in one episode, and he's Jo's (companion to the third Doctor) grandson._

**Chapter 20 –Meeting Again For The First Time**

Zeta, after having everything explained to her by her parents, was insistent she lived in Cardiff. "The Rift fascinates me, and I can help them, like consult, tell them what different things are, when and where they're from; stuff like that."

The Doctor grumbled something that included the words, "Jack", "I don't want," and "too young". River laughed, and quickly reminded him by forcing a memory on him, that she had been a full year younger than Zeta when they got together,

"River!" exclaimed the Doctor as his mind was assaulted; he turned a brilliant shade of red and spluttered, indicating Zeta, "She's not going to- to... she's never doing anything like _that_."

"Like what?" Zeta asked her parents curiously,

"Nothing," the Doctor told her, just a second too quickly as River laughed,

"Have sex," River smirked as her husband gaped at her, hissing her name, "Oh Sweetie, she knows all about sex, she's seventeen." The Doctor seemed to choke at her words, so River ran her hand in circles on his back, soothingly before turning back to her daughter, "You could work for Torchwood if you want Sweetheart, but I think maybe you should study something at one of the Universities."

"I agree," the Doctor nodded, still recovering from his choking fit, "What do you want to study?"

"Anthropology," grinned Zeta immediately, "and archeology."

The Doctor scoffed at the latter and moved to the door of his daughter's bedroom, "Archeology," he murmured, "idiotic,"

"What was that Sweetie?" River asked with a raised eyebrow,

"Uhh, nothing!" The Doctor beamed unconvincingly, "Lovely choice Zeta, you'll be fantastic." and he promptly left, moving quickly to the console room before sending them through the vortex to Torchwood.

The doors opened almost immediately after they landed and Jack bounded in with a smile, "Is it time?" He asked, searching for River and frowning when he saw her, "Oh."

"Time for what?" River asked,

Jack grinned at her, shifting his weight, "Wouldn't you like to know."

"Captain!" The Doctor exclaimed, "Great to see you again, haven't done that yet, not with these eyes anyway," he moved forward and hugged the man, who winked at River over the Doctor's shoulder, hugging his friend back rather enthusiastically.

"Good to see you too Doc, though I must say, the tweed isn't such a new look to me."

"Ah, we've met before then, good, looking forward to it," they separated and the Doctor smiled, "Hopefully I have no need to introduce you to my wife,"

"Sweetie, even if he hadn't meet this you before, he's met me, oh so many years ago,"

"And so far in the future," Jack added, "You don't need to worry though, Miss Song, you've been forgiven."

"Forgiven?" The Doctor asked, "What did you do?"

River smiled, "I needed to get Zeta to Amy, I couldn't risk getting the wrong version of you, so what's a girl to do when she needs Time Travel in the fifty-first century?"

The Doctor sighed, "Find a Time Agent."

"Seduce, knock out and steal from a Time Agent," Jack corrected, "I woke up naked, tied to bed in a hotel I couldn't pay for and my Vortex Manipulator gone."

The Doctor glowered at River, "Of course you would seduce it out of him."

"Oh Sweetie, I only kissed him with my hallucinogenic lipstick, he stripped and tied himself to the bed." The Doctor sniffed and straightened his jacket, not responding to this, instead after pushing through his jealousy, he turned to Jack and spoke,

"We need a favour. Zeta, have you met Zeta?" the Doctor indicated her, pulling her forward,

"No, not yet, but you always said I would do one day," He flashed her a smile and wink, "Very, _very_ nice to meet you," he said, shaking her hand,

"Careful Jack," River crooned in a dangerously silky voice, "wouldn't want us to test out your immortality in the time vortex, would you?"

He raised his hands up seeing the glares from Zeta's parents, "Just saying hello,"

"Don't," River said simply, and dangerously,

There was a long pause, eventually broken by the Doctor, who's anger at Jack faded as his worry that River would shoot him rose, "Yes, well, Zeta, can't stay with us, she's developing and she can't do that properly with us about,"

"What did people do on Gallifrey?"

The Doctor swallowed, "On Gallifrey one would have been so used to the minds of others it would have developed properly before birth, and if one were to be accepted into the Academy they would have trained you early enough to prevent this sort of requirement. Zeta didn't have this advantage. She needs to be away from her mother and I while she develops properly."

Jack nodded, thankful the glares had stopped, "Okay, what can I do then?"

"Zeta needs an identity," The Doctor told him, "she needs to be able to live here undetected so no one will find her sudden appearance suspicious."

"So none of your enemies will find her," Jack nodded, "okay, so she needs birth certificate, school records, that sort of thing. Come on, I'll need some help,"

The four left the TARDIS, the Doctor locking it behind him, and stepped into the Torchwood Hub, where they had landed. "This is fairly new," Jack said to them, "We've been working from all over, London mainly, but the Rift's been… well, it's just easier to base here,"

Jack led them from what appeared to be his office into the main Hub where three people were laughing and eating together, at the sound of footsteps, though, they looked up and the Doctor immediately spotted a few familiar faces. He ran excitedly to them, his family following, though Zeta lagging slightly, as she took her time to appreciate the new surroundings.

"Oh hello again," he smiled, "Santiago Jones, haven't seen you in a while, oh and Rani too." The Doctor made his way down to join them, Jack and River following, "It's been a while, not quite sure how long my end, but nineteen years here, yes?" he shook each of their hands thoroughly in turn and beamed at them, "Oh hello!" He spotted the third person in the room, "I'm the Doctor,"

"Yeah, we've met," the woman said, "will meet, I suppose." She frowned but shook away the thought, "I'm Hannah, Hannah Lone."

They shook hands, "So have you all met the future me, or just Jack and Hannah?" he asked,

"Just them," Rani said, "But Sarah-Jane says you visit every now and then."

"I do? Oh excellent," he turned to River, "River! Right, Rani, Santiago, this is my wife, River Song. River, this is Santiago, Jo's grandson, and Rani, an old neighbour of Sarah-Jane."

River smiled at them in greeting before Jack stepped forward, "Let's get started shall we?" He moved to a desk and started to tap at the computer,

"Started?" Rani asked, "There's no trouble is there? You only ever seem to appear at trouble."

"Trouble? No, no," The Doctor assured her, "Well, yes, but not big trouble, not like the Trickster, or the Shansheeth."

"Shansheeth?" Zeta frowned, joining her parents, "how are Shansheeth trouble, Dad?"

"These ones were rouge," Rani said, "They faked the Doctor's death to get to Sarah-Jane and Jo, they wanted the TARDIS."

"But this is nothing like that," the Doctor said, "No, this is… smaller."

River rolled her eyes, "Our daughter here, Zeta, needs somewhere to live a bit more permanently, but she needs an official identity first."

"She can stay with me," called a voice, everyone looked up to see a young dark haired woman, perhaps twenty years old, wielding a Weevil with relaxed ease,

Jack stood up, "How many times do I have to tell you," He exclaimed angrily, storming across the room and up the stairs to the woman,

"Obviously a lot more than you already have,"

Jack glared at her, calling over his shoulder, his voice thick with anger, "Rani, take the Weevil to lockup,"

Rani quickly moved up the stairs and took control of the Weevil, leading it down through the main Hub and through a corridor that lead to the holding cells, although no one really noticed; they were all staring up at Jack and the strange woman.

Jack grabbed her elbow and started to pull her to the door, "Let go of me!" she yelled, trying to pull her arm from his grasp,

"You're leaving," Jack told her coolly, his grip tightening slightly, "I've told you time and time again Anwen, you're not joining Torchwood, nothing will change that."

"Fine!" Anwen shook Jack off her arm and pushed passed him, "I'll leave! Idiot, no wonder mum hates you," she glared at him briefly, though it had no effect, "but before I go," she grinned maliciously at Jack and moved away from him, "you said your daughter needs a place to stay?" she addressed this to River, quickly descending the stairs to join those around the computer,

River frowned and opened her mouth to speak, but the Doctor cut across her, "Are you related to Gwen Cooper?"

Anwen gave him a strange look, "She's my mum." She told him, "Who are you?"

"Oh! I'm the Doctor, I met your mum once, well sort of, spoke to her on a kind of, what did Donna call it? Outer space facebook! Right, this is River, my wife, and our daughter, Zeta. And you're right, she needs somewhere to stay. How old are you?"

"Nineteen." Anwen replied, unfazed by the Doctor's unfocused babble.

"Zeta's seventeen, perfect!" He exclaimed, "What do you think Zeta?"

Zeta grinned at Anwen, "Um, there's just one thing, but if your mum knows my dad, then you probably guessed already."

"Yeah?" Anwen smirked,

"Yeah," Zeta nodded, already liking the human girls strange attitude, "I'm an alien," Anwen just grinned, turning to smirk at Jack victoriously as the Doctor clapped his hands together,

"How's that then, are you happy to have an alien house mate?" he asked,

Anwen just laughed, turning back to Zeta with a grin, "When can you move in?"

**tbc**

_I just want to add that I imagine Anwen as being quite rebellious, as I'm sure she grew up quite isolated and sheltered. I think her parents and Jack would all be very against the idea of her following in her mother's footsteps, though she would be determined to._

_Also, in my mind, she looks like this... http : / / img. photobucket. com /albums/v304/spaceygal64/evephotoshootp15 .jpg_


	21. Together Apart

_just a short chapter today, I'm afraid, but I hope you like it all the same. :)_

**Chapter 21 – Together Apart**

By the end of the day Torchwood had successfully made an identity for Zeta that would fool the CIA, they had assured this by giving it a low level perception filter, any faults would go unnoticed, anyone trying to investigate it further would be distracted.

Zeta got on spectacularly with Anwen and River took them in the TARDIS to Anwen's flat to move Zeta's things in while the Doctor enrolled her to study anthropology and archeology at Cardiff University, where Anwen studied medicine.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" the Doctor asked Zeta as he was due to leave with River,

"This was your idea Sweetie, don't try and talk her out of it," River laughed, "But Zeta, you can come back at any time, okay? Just call, or message us on the psychic paper."

"I will," Zeta hugged her mother, "I love you,"

"Oh, I love you too, so much." River stepped back and nudged the Doctor forward; he looked at his daughter, so grown up, her blonde curls falling around her face as she beamed up at him, her eyes sparkling in excitement.

"I will miss you Song," he murmured softly to her, caressing her cheek gently and pressing a kiss to her forehead, "I love you."

"I love you too Daddy." Zeta whispered, wrapping her arms around him and burying her face in his chest, "But I want this."

"I know." The Doctor sighed; he understood how Rory must have felt when River had left with him, before she settled at Luna University, all those years ago, "Be safe." He told her, "Call if there's trouble."

"I will," she squeezed him tightly once and then let go, stepping away from him and watching her mother take his hand so she could lead him into the TARDIS. Zeta walked to it and placed her hand gently on the door, "Bye Aunty," she whispered softly,

Jack stepped up behind her placing a hand on her shoulder, "You okay?" he asked,

Zeta turned and smiled, "I will be." She told him, and he smiled back at her,

"Good." He laughed, "Glad to hear it,"

Zeta laughed, she turned to Anwen, "Come on, I want to see Cardiff, I want to see everything," Anwen grinned,

"Looks like you're finally rid of me Jack," she laughed, "Be sure to tell Mum, she'll have a fit. Come on Zeta, I'll give you a tour,"

Zeta beamed and ran after her new friend and housemate, "Allons-Y!"

**tbc**


	22. Wet In the Water

_Heya guys! Hope you like this installment (and I hope you like my little innuendo with the chapter title too)_

**Chapter 22 – Wet in the Water**

"Oh, Asgard!" River grinned as she stepped out of the TARDIS, she breathed in the sweet air deeply and took in the atmosphere; "This is wonderful, Sweetie" she smiled,

The Doctor took her hand in his own, raising his spare arm to check his watch, "It's… A week since we were last here, Asgardian time,"

"A thousand years or so until it falls into the sun, then," River smiles, "Oh I love Asgard," she enthused, dropping her husband's hand to run ahead on the soft yellow grass that felt rather like spongy carpet, "Perhaps more than you, my love,"

"River!" The Doctor exclaimed, hurt by her innocent teasing, "Keep that up and I'll leave you here."

"You wouldn't," River smirked,

The Doctor moved over to her, saying in a low flirtatious voice, "And why's that then, Professor Song?"

River grinned as he moved into her personal space, her hands ran up his chest and along his shoulders, and she pulled him down into a kiss, pressing her body against his, smiling as she felt how quickly his body reacted to hers. He groaned as she pressed her hips against his, "That's not fair,"

"Who cares about fair?" River kissed him again, pulling his shirt from his trousers, "Fair is boring, my love," she kissed along his jaw line and down his neck, the Doctor groaned and his grip on her hips tightened,

"River," he strangled out,

"Yes Sweetie?"

"I'm never letting you out of my sight,"

River laughed and pulled away, "I know," she told him cheekily, "But you're going to have to wait before you can do anything with _this_," she pressed her hips against his and he gasped out her name, making her smirk wider,

"How long?" he asked,

"As long as I see fit," River grinned, "Come on," and she turned, running along the grass and down the hill where a small but deep lake, clear as crystal and slightly purple in colour sparkled brilliantly. River stripped herself of her dress and shoes as she ran before diving into the cool water in just her underwear, turning back to face her husband she grinned,

"The water's lovely, Doctor," she called, "Come join me!"

The Doctor stood transfixed for a moment, before snapping to reality and running, trying to undress a bit too quickly as he went, causing him to trip with his trousers caught around his shins, and roll unceremoniously down the hill.

River laughed deeply and watched as he got up, quickly rid himself of his trousers and shirt, his shoes and socks sitting up the hill with his tweed jacket. In just his boxer-briefs, which River noticed with a smirk, left little to the imagination, he followed her into the water.

He caught her in his arms, kissing her deeply and pressing against her, and before River could stop herself, she let out a small moan. The Doctor smirked against her lips, "I love you," he whispered,

"I love you too," River murmured, pulling him closer. They made love in the lake, the Doctor whispering endless loves into River's ear as she came with a sharp gasp of, "_Theta!_"

Afterwards they held each other, relaxing and regaining the ability to move and swim slowly, before they enjoyed the water and swam laps, having races in which they both cheated. As the day drew to a close they knew to leave quickly, Asgard, while a paradise during the day, became an inhabitable ice land at night, with temperatures dropping lower than any other planet in this galaxy.

They shivered violently as they exited the water, the very much-needed sun already starting to set in the distance. Silently, the Doctor and River scooped up their discarded clothes and made their way up the grass-covered hill to the TARDIS.

"Oh, that's better," River sighed happily as she stepped into the warm ship, "Thank you," she stroked a wall in gratitude,

The Doctor ran in after her and bounded up the stairs, dumping his clothes onto the jump seat before running around the console, flicking switches and pressing buttons, sending them into the void, "Off we go!" he exclaimed happily,

River laughed, it was quite a sight she had to admit, to see the Doctor, dripping wet and completely naked, bounding around the room piloting his ship, without a care in the world.

"Whatever you say Sweetie," she grinned, following him up the steps, but moving instead to another, larger set of stairs that led to their room, "I'll be having a shower, if you need me."

The Doctor turned at her words, "A shower?"

River smirked, "Yes," she left, and the Doctor ran up after her, "Sweetie?"

"I just thought you could use a shower-buddy," he said, innocently, "Just in case you slip and fall, it would be a horrible way to go, slipping in the shower doesn't have the same sort of spin to it as…" he groped around for some other, far more impressive death, "As being shot by Hitler, or something."

"Shot by Hitler?" River laughed, "Sweetie, he's a terrible shot; I'm far too good for that."

"Yes, but the point still stands!" the Doctor exclaimed, "I will be your shower-buddy, it's a matter of your personal safety, life and death!"

River laughed deeply, "If you say so, my love."

**tbc**


	23. Tangles in the Family Tree

_Hey guys, I'm so sorry for the long wait, but I've been seriously stuck on this fic. I'm trying my best to get back into it, but it's gonna be a struggle. ANyway, I hope you can forgive me, and enjoy this chapter. :P_

**Chapter 23 - Tangles in the Family Tree**

"Are you sure?" the Doctor asked, his eyes wide and sparkling, "You said it would be years,"

"I said it _could_ be years." River corrected, "But yes, I'm sure."

"Sure about what?" Amy walked into the kitchen where River and the Doctor sat, and flicked the kettle on,

"That we have to stay here for dinner; our visit was cut short last time, and I want to spend time with you, even if the great big Oncoming Storm is too scared to be around Dad."

The Doctor gaped, "I'm not _scared_,"

"You're scared," Amy laughed, "Of course you are, especially now, River told me how you acted when she mentioned Jack-"

"Zeta will _never_ do anything with Jack that I wouldn't do with him." The Doctor stated flatly, "And if she does, I'll kill him."

"Exactly," Amy laughed,

The Doctor pouted, folding his arms tightly and letting out a sort of _hrmph!_ River laughed, "Zeta used to do that," she told him, "when she was three." The Doctor repeated the sound and River kissed his cheek, "Feel better?" she asked with a smirk,

The Doctor couldn't hold back the small smile pulling at his lips, "I hate you sometimes," he whispered softly,

"No you don't." They kissed tenderly and Amy cleared her throat loudly, "Sorry Mum,"

Amy rolled her eyes, choosing to let it pass this time, "So you're definitely staying for dinner?" she asked, pouring the freshly boiled water into three tea-mugs.

The Doctor opened his mouth but River cut across him, "Yes," she smiled, "We're staying for dinner."

"Good," Amy grinned, and a small splash sounded as she dropped a sugar cube into one of the cups of tea she was making, "We'll go out then, how about that Italian place you love?"

River screwed up her face, and the Doctor laughed, "River had a bad experience the last time we ate in Italy. Never dine with Caesar, Amy. He can't cook to save his life."

"Okay," Amy frowned, "How about the pub, then?"

"Sounds lovely," River smiled,

Roughly an hour later the Doctor and the three Ponds' walked into the Leadworth Inn and settled in one of the cosy pub booths, Rory went to order the usual, what that was, the Doctor had no idea, but River had said, "Just get him the same as me, and ask if they have custard." When Rory came back he was carrying a tray on which sat their order of drinks; a beer for himself, vodka and tonic for Amy, wine for River and lemonade for the Doctor. He frowned at it for a moment and River giggled.

"You won't like it Sweetie,"

Amy raised her eyebrows, "Why not?" she asked, "It's just lemonade."

The Doctor raised the glass to eye level, watching the bubbles fizzing up to the top of the drink, "Is it made from lemons?" he asked,

"Debatable," Rory shrugged, "Supposedly its 'lemon-lime' flavoured,"

Moving the glass to his lips the Doctor hesitantly took a sip of the drink, and immediately gagged, "Horrible!" he exclaimed, "It's all… _artificial_. Disgusting, here, River, you have it."

River laughed and accepted the glass, sipping from it briefly before turning to her husband and saying, "I'd offer you my wine Sweetie, but I know how you feel about-"

"I'll take your wine," Amy cut across from her, "You can have this," she took River's glass and pushed her own toward the Doctor who glared at it,

"This is the same as that other stuff," he frowned,

"It's Vodka and Tonic," Amy told him, "Not lemonade, I promise."

The Doctor sniffed it slightly before sipping it. He smiled, "Delicious! This is amazing, River, how come you've never given me one of these before?"

River chuckled slightly, "Because it's alcoholic, my love."

"It's amazing, perhaps the greatest thing I've ever tasted," He took another long sip and smacked his lips, placing the glass back down on the table,

River laughed, lifting her hand to the Doctor face, to wipe a bit of the liquid from his upper lip with the pad of her thumb. She shifted away from him, her wet thumb finding her mouth, allowing her to taste the alcohol briefly, Rory gave her a stern look from across the table, but she just smiled innocently.

"Something wrong?" she asked,

"River," Amy sighed, "Do you think you could at least try to behave?"

River smiled, "I tried that once, it was ever so boring."

Rory choked on his beer and pointed a threatening finger at is daughter, "If you say _anything_ about being a screamer-" It was the Doctor's turn to choke, which he did so violently,

"Oh I'm not that bad," River defended, her hand rubbing circles on the Doctor's back, who was still spluttering and now a brilliant shade of red,

Amy and Rory both gave River a look, to which River replied, "So I may flirt with my husband openly, I don't see why it matters. Everyone has a sex life, why hide it."

"This isn't the 51st century, River." Amy snapped, "You can't just say things like that in front of your parents."

"Oh," River smiled, "You mean the same parents who I caught shagging in almost every room of the house? My father who still requests my mother dresses up in her old kiss-o-gram outfits and call him 'Centurion' or my mother who attempted to sleep with a strange man she hardly knew, the night before her wedding?"

"River," The Doctor whispered, taking her hand gently, "I think that's enough."

River ignored him, choosing to glare at her parents before storming away. The Doctor turned worriedly to Amy, "Should I…"

"No, leave her." Rory said softly, "When she brings up you and Amy… It's best to leave her alone for a bit. She'll come back."

"And she'll act as if she just popped calmly out to the loo," Amy muttered, "like that little spat never happened."

The Doctor glanced after the direction his wife had gone but sighed, slumping in his seat. At that precise moment a woman, about twenty years old walked over to the table carrying three plates of food, she smiled at him as their eyes met, and turned to address the table. "Two steak pie and chips," she told them, "That'll be you then, Mr and Mrs P?"

"That's us." Amy nodded, giving the waitress a false smile as she placed the plates down in front of the Ponds.

"And a chicken burger with a side of chips," Amy pointed to the Doctor and the plate was lowered in front of him, "I don't believe we've met," smiled the waitress, "I'm Izzii."

"Lovely name," the Doctor smiled, "It's a pleasure to meet you Izzii," Amy gave him a look from across the table and he continued, "I'm Dr. Song."

"A _doctor_," Izzii smirked, "Well, it's nice to meet you too, Doctor Song."

She left and shortly after River slipped back into the booth, stealing a chip from the Doctor's place and kissing his cheek with a quick, "Thank you, Sweetie."

"Are you okay?" he asked,

"Why wouldn't I be?" River smiled, "Oh look, here comes my food."

Izzii was back with another chicken burger, "Oh," she said in surprise as she saw River, "I thought this'd be for Mels," she placed the meal in front of River, "Are you a cousin or something?"

River shrugged, "Something like that."

"Uh," Rory struggled to think of something quickly, "River, this is Izzii, a friend of Mels," He felt ridiculous introducing his daughter to her own friend, but continued anyway, "Izzii, this is River, my, uh, sister."

"Oh, okay." Izzii smiled, "I can see that, wow, Mels sure takes after her aunt." She gave River a grin and a 'nice to meet you' before leaving once more.

"Sister?" Amy hissed, "You've lived here your whole life, people are going to-"

"Rory, if I remember correctly, your parents were quite… well, they had you quite early in their life, yes?" the Doctor asked quietly,

"They were in their twenties." Rory frowned,

The Doctor nodded, "River is your older sister, they had her when they were teenagers and gave her up for adoption, and you've only recently been reunited; within the last few years, or so."

Amy sighed and took a sip of her wine, "What about Zeta then? Who's she when she comes for visits?"

"Your niece again, I suppose," River shrugged, "Though really she shouldn't come here. If you want to see her you should go to Cardiff."

The rest of the meal passed in relatively normal conversation. Amy told River about the latest local news, the Doctor discussed various books and movies with Rory, and soon enough their plates were being collected and they were leaving the pub. Once outside the Doctor frowned. He was forgetting something, he could feel it.

"Sweetie, did you leave your jacket inside?" River asked,

The Doctor blushed, "I- yes. I'll just go get it shall I? Shan't be a tick." And he stepped back into the warm pub,

His tweed jacket was in the hands of Izzii, who'd obviously been making her way outside with it, he put it on quickly, thanking her greatly, and turned around to leave, only to see Rory making his way over to him.

"Doctor," Rory said, "Can I speak to you for a moment?"

The Doctor frowned, "Yes, of course you can Rory, what about?"

"River."

"What about her?" the Doctor asked hesitantly,

"She's pregnant, isn't she?"

**tbc**


	24. Now, Three Hundred Years Ago

_Another update for you all. I don't know when I'll be able to update again as I like to be a few chapters ahead of you guys. I just need ideas, so if you have anything you'd like to see or that you think would be interesting please please PLEASE let me know :)_

**Chapter 24 - Now, Three Hundred Years Ago**

The Doctor stared at him, "How can you know that?" he asked,

Rory shrugged, and they both sat back down in the booth, "I suppose it's the way you look at her, how you look at each other… It's like she's the most beautiful thing you've ever seen, like she's a pure miracle and you can't stop looking just in case it disappears."

"It's exactly like that," the Doctor whispered, and the fell into silence, both lost in their own thoughts, until the Doctor cleared his throat and opened up to his father-in-law for the first time in a very long while, "I didn't get to see nearly enough of her when she was pregnant with Zeta, I missed so much. I don't want to miss anything this time."

Rory nodded thoughtfully, "I think I'd have been the same, if Amy…"

The Doctor smiled, "Shall we get back to them? I was only supposed to be grabbing my jacket."

"Right, yes." Rory stood up and the two of them made their way outside,

"What took so long?" River asked as her husband joined her and her mother,

"Rory the Roman wanted to have a short chat," he smiled, "Nothing to worry about,"

The strange family all stepped into Rory's car and the Roman started the engine and drove them back to the Pond's house. They arrived shortly and the Doctor turned to River.

"Are we staying?" he asked her,

"Of course you're staying," Amy answered for her daughter, "I'll go and make up your bed." She headed up the stairs and left the couple alone.

The Doctor smiled and headed to the kitchen to put on a cup of tea. As the water boiled he lent against the bench and put his hands into his pockets.

River smiled at him, and was mildly surprised to see him frowning, "Sweetie?" She watched as he pulled one of his hands back from his pocket, a neatly folded napkin between his fingers,

"I didn't put that there," he frowned,

"Can I look?" River asked, taking it from his grip.

She opened it to find a phone number, neatly written inside, followed by the words '_Call me_' and a winking smiley face. It was signed by Izzii.

"Why would she do that?" the Doctor asked, clueless,

River sighed, "Because she wants to sleep with you, my love."

The Doctor gaped at her, "But I'm married, and she doesn't even know me. I could be anyone!"

River shook her head at him, "You're hopeless." She murmured, stepping close to him, her arms wrapping around his middle.

The Doctor let his arms encircle River, holding her against him, and he kissed the top of her head, "But she only just met me,"

"She just wants to shag you Sweetie, not have a relationship with you." River explained, "And you don't wear a wedding ring."

"I don't have a wedding ring, I don't need one. I wear my bowtie."

River smiled and kissed him softly, "I know my love, but that isn't largely recognised as a symbol of marriage."

The Doctor smiled, "Well in that case we'll have to go shopping." He told her, smoothing back a stray lock of her blonde hair, "And while we're at it, why don't we go to your house and get your ring too?"

The next morning the Doctor and River left for her house in the 51st century, bringing Amy and Rory along with them, at Amy's demand. When they landed, Amy, of course, was first to the door.

She raised her eyebrows as she stepped out of the TARDIS and came face to face with River's house. "Not what I was expecting." She commented to Rory, who was directly behind her,

"Not really, no," he agreed,

River and the Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS behind them and lead the way to the front door, which River unlocked before they stepped into the house. "How long has it been here?" Amy asked behind them, looking all around the house, "Since you died in the Library?"

The Doctor winced at her words but answered for his wife, "About three days,"

River sighed sadly, looking at a photo of her team, taken the day Mr Lux agreed to fund their expedition; Anita, both Daves, herself, Mr Lux, and his 'personal everything', Miss Evangelista. They all smiled at the camera, so excited for the upcoming expedition, all unaware that four of their six would die.

"I left my ring upstairs," she said, "In my room."

She quickly moved up the stairs, leaving the Doctor and her parents behind her. The Doctor pointed to the photo, "They were her team," he explained to the confused Ponds, "Only she and Mr Lux survived."

Amy bit her lip, but followed her daughter up the stairs. The family met again in River's bedroom, where River was sitting on her neatly made bed, holding a small box. The Doctor stepped forward.

"Allow me," he said, taking the box from her hands and opening it to reveal her wedding ring. He pulled the ring from the box and took River's left hand, gently slipping the ring onto her waiting finger then he cupped her cheek and kissed her.

Rory couldn't help but smile when they pulled away and he saw the happiness, the pure love, in both his daughter's and the Doctor's face. River really glowed, though her pregnancy wasn't showing, her skin just seemed healthier, her smile broader and the mischievous twinkle in her eye was brighter.

"Have the two of you…" He paused; thinking of how to phrase is suggestion, "have you considered getting married in this time stream? In reality?"

River's smile fell and was replaced with a quizzical look, aimed at her father.

Hundreds of years ago, yet at that very moment, a young nurse ran into room 283 of the hospital she worked in. Her patient sat on the edge of the bed, doubled over in pain, her hand holding down the call button so it buzzed constantly.

"Mrs Temple!" the nurse exclaimed, rushing forward to her patient's aid, "Mrs Temple, what's wrong?"

But Mrs Temple just groaned out in agony, her skin was glowing, shimmering in golden light, "Doctor," she choked out, her voice straining in pain, "_Doctor_,"

With her disbelieving eyes wide open, the nurse nodded, "Yes! Yes, I'll get the doctor for you Mrs Temple, I'll get Dr Lane!" and she ran from the room as fast as she could,

Mrs Temple staggered to her feet, her whole body screamed in pain but she still stood and moved clear of the bed, to the centre of the room. Suddenly her head was thrown back, her arms out wide and light exploded from her hands and face and Mrs Temple screamed.

"_Doctor!__"_

**tbc**


	25. Rushing With All the Time in the World

_Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this one :)_

**Chapter 25 - Rushing With All the Time in the World**

River stepped into the TARDIS with a smile on her face, her parents were safely home and she and the Doctor were alone once more. She moved up the steps to the main console, the Doctor grinned at her and pulled a lever, and together they sent the TARDIS into the Vortex.

"Right, were to now? We could go anywhere, oh let's go to Lullam Celasphere, the entire planet is one big celebration of new life, pregnant women are treated like queens, and their partners, well we're treated like the pets, to be perfectly honest, which is better than the men who haven't partnered up yet, I promise you."

River laughed, "Sweetie, as much as I'd love being treated like a queen with you at my feet… Don't you think we should talk about Rory's suggestion?"

The Doctor straightened up, sniffing slightly and adjusting his bowtie, "Yes, well. Do you want to get married?"

"No,"

"Right." The Doctor busied himself with the console, "Well, there we go then. Good talk." He started to type in the coordinates for Lullam Celasphere.

River moved forward and placed one of her hands over his, "Sweetie, I don't want to get married because I already consider us married. It may have been an aborted time stream, but we both remember, my parents remember it. To me we are married."

"Me too." The Doctor raised is hand, showing off his new wedding ring with a grin,

River returned his smile happily and stepped closer, leaning in to kiss her husband, but before their lips could meet, the TARDIS jolted, sending them both forwards, into the console.

"Where are we going?" River yelled to the machine as it jolted again and she had to cling to the controls to avoid flying to the floor,

The Doctor grabbed the scanner, "I don't know, she's flying herself, I don't know,"

"She doesn't have to rush; she's a bloody time machine! Why can't she fly smoothly?" River punctuated this by leaning forward as far as she could and slamming her hand against the blue stabilisers.

The ship stopped shaking immediately and River sighed in relief. "Right, now we can help," she ran a comforting hand along the central column and flicked off the brakes.

They landed silently and together River and the Doctor moved to the doors, rushing outside quickly to find themselves in a street. 21st century England, London by the looks of it.

River frowned and looked around, "Why has she taken us here, I wonder." She spoke, not to anyone in particular,

"Earth," the Doctor said, tapping his watch, "London, England."

"Chiswick," River added, her communicator in hand, "What are we doing in Chiswick?"

The Doctor racked his brain, trying to think what could possibly have happened here and now that needed his or River's assistance. "What year is it," he asked,

"What happened to the Doctor that can tell the year by smell?" River asked with a raised eyebrow,

The Doctor straightened his jacket with a sniff, "I just wanted to double check, but if you really want to know, it's Saturday, June 11th, 2016. 3:07pm."

River laughed, "You think you're so hot when you-" She stopped, frozen, her words lost on the way to her mouth.

The Doctor stared, wide eyed and pivoted on the spot before he turned to his wife, "Can you feel it?" he asked, his voice barely a whisper, his eyes searching hers.

"Zeta?" River murmured, her eyes closed as she felt a familiar ripping pain so close yet so distant,

"No, no, it's too early for her, 2016, far too early." The Doctor paced, thinking hard, trying to pull his mind away from the screams that were not his own. He looked through time and space, calculating, "Unless we're too early, but…"

"It's not her." River whispered, "I can feel it better now, it's not her."

The Doctor stopped once more and opened his mind, "_Doctor!_" he shivered at the yells echoing loudly in his head, and saw River wincing in pain,

"Whoever it is, they're calling for me," he murmured, and he started down the street, not quite knowing where he was going, but he knew he'd know when he came to it.

"Doctor!" River called, running after him, "Doctor, I don't understand, if it's not us and it's not Zeta, then who are they and why are they calling you,"

"I don't know, River, I _do not_ know. However I _do_ know I will find out very soon. Very soon indeed."

"Doct-"

"This is Chiswick, River! Who do we know from Chiswick? _Think_. Someone- someone out there is regenerating, and they called me to Chiswick to find them!" He was yelling angrily and he marched the street, River following desperately behind him, "Who do you think it could be River? I'll give you one guess." He continued to walk purposefully down the street, until suddenly veering left, through a gate and up to the front door of a house.

River watched him, frozen to the spot, as an old man answered the door, and the Doctor pushed his way in.

"Oh my God," River whispered, finally realising who's voice she heard yelling in her mind, "Donna."

**tbc**

_I'm really quite desperate for some ideas, and if I don't get any soon this fic is quickly going to come to a close, which sucks. But if it does (and maybe even if it doesn't) I'm considering writing one shots of things this fic hasn't explored, like the Doctor finding Melody in New York for example. Let me know what you think, and let me know if you have any requests for this fic!_**  
><strong>


	26. When Death Brings Life

_hey guys. Sorry for yet another long wait. Won't happen again. I'm basically giving up on this fic. Which I hate to do but i haven't had any ideas for it in months and I don't like it sitting here unfinished. Currently I have written up to the end of chapter 29. I don't know if i will write a chapter 30, but i will try my absolute best to write an epilogue that ties up loose ends etc. I'm sorry to see this fic finish in such a way, but hopefully once its done I'll get some more ideas to write a completely different multi chap fic, and i promise that if i do, i will make sure i have every chapter written before i start posting. Thank you all for sticking with me on this one, all you reviews and patience and encouragement is appreciated so much, it's meant a lot. :) xx_

**Chapter 26 - When Death Brings Life **

The Doctor knocked on the door loudly and impatiently, not stopping until it opened and he pushed himself into the house. "Where is she?" he asked, moving to the stairs and jogging up them, his sonic screwdriver out and scanning his surroundings,

"What, I-" Wilfred Mott stared at the strange man running up the stairs incredulously,

"Excuse him," Wilf turned to see a woman with an extraordinary amount of curly blonde hair standing in the door way, "He does that,"

"Oh he's not, is he?" exclaimed Wilf, looking back at the now vacant stairs, "He's not the Doctor, tell me he's not."

"I'm sorry to say he is," replied the woman with an impressed smile, "and you are?"

"Wilfred Mott."

"Lovely, Professor River Song," River extended her hand and Wilf shook it briefly, "Pleasure to meet you, but, would you mind, I really should go after him,"

Wilfred stepped aside and River flashed him a smile, "Thank you," and she quickly ran up the stairs after the Doctor,

"Wait, what's this all about?" Wilf called, following her as fast as his old legs would let him,

"Donna!" Said the Doctor exiting from the room that was once the woman in question's, just as Wilf reached the top of the stairs "Where is she?"

"She doesn't live 'ere anymore, I told you last time."

The Doctor paused, "Right, oh yes, married isn't she? Donna Noble-Temple, fabulous name."

"Temple-Noble,"

"Noble-Temple's much better; much cooler," the Doctor grinned, "Don't you think, River?"

River shook her head, "Its ridiculous, Sweetie,"

"Right, Wilfred, lovely to see you again, lovely," he rushed forward and kissed the air next to Wilfred's cheeks, "And you've met River! Wonderful. But the thing is Wilfred, I was wrong."

"Wrong?" Wilfred asked, "Wrong about what?"

"That doesn't matter now, I need to find Donna, I need to see her," he started down the stairs, "How could I not have seen this earlier, I mean I knew what Jerome was, and you River-" he rambled to himself and walked out of the front door, closing his eyes and trying to locate where the screams had come from,

"Wait, I thought you said, I thought you said if she saw you, she'd die!"

The Doctor turned suddenly, and River, who had been following him closely, ran into him. She scowled at him, but he didn't really notice, just looked into Wilf's anxious old eyes and said in a low voice, "Right now, old friend, that doesn't matter. Donna is burning by herself in a different way, and I'm the only one who can help her,"

And he was off again, leaving Wilf to grab River's arm in panic, "'Burning', what does he mean, 'burning', what's happened?"

River frowned, "Oh Wilfred, I'm sorry, I don't know how much you know, but, you seem to understand about regeneration? The Doctor changing instead of dying, he's explained that?"

"Yes, last time, he was different and he told me, but why is Donna-"

River bit her lip, "Do you have a car? I can explain on the way."

Wilfred was quick to grab Sylvia's car keys and they climbed in, River in the driver's seat. She sped down the street at a speed well above the limit, but her reactions were better than a human's, it didn't bother her, she knew exactly what speed she could control, exactly what angle to turn the steering wheel.

Suddenly she came to a screeching halt, "Come on then," she called to her husband who was standing centimetres in front of the car, a second away from being hit, and he climbed in. As River drove, Wilfred clung to the door and River explained what must have happened.

"River, where are we going?" the Doctor asked from the back seat,

"To the TARDIS, Sweetie, where else?" and they screeched around the corner, speeding forward and skidding, stopping mere inches from the blue box,

The three jumped out of the car and into the TARDIS, River and the Doctor rushing to the console and sending them through the vortex.

"Where are we going?" Wilfred asked,

The atmosphere had changed considerably once entering the ship. Like there had been the sounds of a war raging in the two aliens' heads and once they entered the ship those sounds were gone. Everything was calm.

"We're getting a fix on her," River explained calmly, pressing the stabilisers quickly and reaching out to take off the hand brake, "And we're going back in time, just a few minutes, just to make sure we get to her first."

"But you said," Wilf started pointing at the Doctor, "You said last time you could go back on your own past, you need to stay…"

River laughed, "Oh you're not _supposed_ to," she explained, "But you very much can do."

"But he said!"

"Rule one," River smiled, "The Doctor lies."

They landed silently, and the Doctor bounded down the steps and opened the doors to see Donna, encased in golden light and screaming. Wilf gaped and ran down to the doors, but the Doctor grabbed him and held him back.

"Donna!" Wilf yelled, "What is it, what's happening? Why aren't you helping her?"

River walked up behind him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "We can't. We just watch, and wait until it's over. It'll only take a moment." And as she spoke the light faded, and Donna stumbled back, her body hunching over as she took a few deep breaths.

"Donna?" Asked Wilf and tentatively he stepped forwards, out of the TARDIS and to his granddaughter, "Donna?"

Donna's head lifted, "Gramps?" her eyes flickered from her grandfather to the TARDIS behind him, to River Song and the man she didn't recognise but just _knew_ was the Doctor. She felt dizzy, her legs were going to collapse from underneath her, but the Doctor ran forwards and grabbed her.

"I got you," he pressed a kiss to her forehead, small tears filling his eyes, "Oh noble Donna, I've got you."

"Doctor?" she frowned, allowing him to lead her into the TARDIS and onto a jump seat, "I- I remember, _everything_." She stared up at him, and right into his old eyes. "You regenerated."

"So did you." The Doctor smiled, and he giggled, much like he had done so many years ago on Demon's Run, when he saw the prayer leaf with River's name on it. "Oh look at you, Donna Temple-Noble! You're the same, you didn't change, just- Oh fantastic! Really," and he pulled her into is arms, into a tight hug that she happily returned with a laugh,

"Oh I have changed," she told him, "On the inside, do you still have that stethoscope? 'Cause you're going to want to hear this."

"You haven't," he gaped, staring at her chest, knowing exactly what had changed,

Donna smiled, "I can feel it,"

"No," he exclaimed, running around the console, pressing a buttons and scanning her, "Oh but you do, look at you, River look at this." River grinned and looked at the screen,

"Two hearts," she smiled,

"_Oh yes!_" Donna exclaimed happily, "Two hearts!" and with that she doubled over, clutching at her stomach, her neck craning up as she let out a golden breath of regeneration energy. Donna staggered and the Doctor rushed to her, catching her as she lost consciousness and fell into his arms.

Wilf stared at her, "Oh my dear lord," he murmured, "Donna."

**tbc**


	27. Chapter 27

_Basically I'm a terrible person and god I have no idea what I'm even doing with this fic but I'm going to have another look over it and see what I can do. Until then, please enjoy this chapter. :)_

**Chapter 27**

"Is she okay?" River asked, moving closer,

The Doctor nodded, "Oh yes, her body just has to adjust, she has to settle down a bit; she's not finished, not cooked." He smiled, "I think I'll take her to the Zero Room."

He picked Donna up into his arms and started to walk up the main stairs, turning back to add, "This should only take a few minutes once we're there. Why don't you take Wilf to the galley and make some tea?"

River rolled her eyes but turned to Wilfred, "Would you like some tea?" she asked politely, "The galley's just up this way."

Wilf nodded, asking, "I don't suppose you have anything stronger, do you?"

River laughed and nodded, leading him through the corridors and into the galley where she put the kettle on for tea as Wilf sat down. The Doctor walked in as it finished boiling and grinned.

"Perfect," he stepped forward and made a cup quickly then left again, leaving River and Wilf staring after him,

"Will my Donna be okay?"

River turned to him with a soft smile, "Yes, Wilf, she'll be fine. Regeneration can be a bit tricky at times, but you needn't worry, she'll be okay."

"And she'll remember everything?"

"Yes."

He nodded, satisfied, and River turned back to the counter, making them both a cup of tea, adding a shot of whisky to Wilf's. She placed it front of him and he smiled, taking it and raising it to his lips. "Two hearts," he murmured quietly before taking a sip and letting the alcohol calm him.

River squeezed his shoulder and with her own tea in hand she sat opposite him.

"It's a lot to take in, I know." River smiled at him reassuringly, "If you ever needed to reach out to someone in a... similar situation, I know my parents had a lot adjust too. They would be more than happy to talk with you and your daughter."

Wilf lowered his cup, "They're not that lot in Torchwood are they? That Jack, he's been 'round a few times, when Donna's been away o' course. Can't die, he says, lived for thousands of years."

River smiled, "Not Jack, no. Though my father has a lot in common with him." She pulled out her diary from lord knows where and tore corner of a page out, jotting down her parents names and phone number, "2016, they'll be looking after my daughter, Zeta."

"And us, at some point," The Doctor said as he walked in again, "Once the baby's born."

"Baby?" A loud voice asked from behind him, "I leave you alone for a few years and you go and have a flippin' kid?" Donna stepped in after him not listening as he argued that it had been actually been few hundred years from his point of view.

Wilf got to his feet, "Donna!" He said in great relief, "You're okay, are you love?"

"I'm fine Gramps, perfectly fine." She turned to the Doctor, "Come on Mars boy, out with it."

The Doctor scowled, "We are not from Mars."

Donna ignored him, "What baby?"

"This one," River said, indicating her stomach, "I suppose genetically this is partly your baby too, Donna,"

The Doctor's eyes went wide. He hadn't really thought of that, but Donna was part him, like Jerome was, and that was his baby, so, if one were to look at the genetics...

"You mean like, like when twins have kids?" Donna was asking, "The DNA's the same so you can't tell who the real parent is?"she frowned, "Wait. Why did I just ask that? I know that, I can remember all your..." she looked at the Doctor then sat down, "My head is going at a million miles a minute, Alien boy, how can you stand it?"

The Doctor passed her River's tea, "You'll settle into it," he assured her, "Drink up."

River raised her eyebrows at the Doctor, but didn't argue as Donna drank her tea. The Doctor smiled at his wife then turned to Wilf, "Right then," he clapped his hands together, "Let's get you back to your car shall we, Wilfred,"

He set off down the corridor and River rolled her eyes. Donna finished off the tea and grinned at River, "Come on then," she urged, "Allons-y," and she was off too,

"Finish your tea, Wilfred," River told him kindly, "You're going to need it,"

He nodded and swallowed the last of his drink, following River slowly back to the control room. When they entered they saw the Doctor telling Donna all about his visit to Pete's World and Jerome. "Have we landed?" River asked as she made her way down the stairs,

"Yes," Donna smiled, "Right by the car, where and when you left it."

Wilf sighed in relief, wanting to get home quickly so he could lie down and let this all sink in. The three Time Lords and one human left the TARDIS and stood by the car, "So," River asked, "What are you going to do, Donna? Of course you're more than welcome to join us,"

"Actually, Donna," The Doctor cut in, "Until you settle down, you probably should join us. Sorry. But you're still in your regeneration cycle, and well, I'm sure you're aware that this is a tricky situation,"

Donna nodded, understanding. They needed to test just how Time Lord she was. "Not for long though, I have Shaun to come back to," she told him.

And, after driving Wilfred home, the three Time Lords stepped back into the TARDIS and set off into the Time Vortex. Donna smiled and looked to the Doctor and River,

"Come on then you two, out with it, you have questions, I can tell," she tapped her head with a grin,

River laughed, "Oh Sweetie," she said to the Doctor, "This is going to be very interesting."

The Doctor smiled, "Surely you have some of your own, Donna. Ladies first."

Donna beamed, "Good. First, the TARDIS she looks so different,"

"Redecorated," the Doctor smiled, "Had to. Bit of a tricky regeneration."

"Oh, good, I like it, very nice." Donna nodded, "Secondly, her, River, how can she be here?"

"I saved her to CAL in the Library then our daughter, Zeta, downloaded her back into physical form."

"Oh of course, yes, I remember, the Data Core, the sonic," she grinned, "We share memories, the DoctorDonna. Just some mind you, when I want to; but I'll give you your privacy. Just take the facts. Nice name, by the way."

"I've always liked it."

"Okay, last question," Donna moved forward, "What in the name of _Mars_ are you wearing, Space Man?"

The Doctor beamed, "It's a bowtie, bowtie's are cool." He indicated River, "We were married on this bowtie."

Donna shook her head with a grin, "I'm pretty sure you owe me a trip to Felspoon, Alien Boy, how about it then? Allons-y?"

"No," The Doctor smiled at her, dancing around the TARDIS and throwing the brake, "_Geronimo,_"

**tbc**


End file.
